El chico del corazón defectuoso
by BGQueen
Summary: Hay veces que la vida te da duros golpes, veces en las que la gente buena se va mucho antes de lo que debería. ¿Qué pasa cuando hay una forma de sobrevivir pero debes intercambiar la vida de una persona que empieza a ser todo tu mundo? ¿Qué harías si tu vida dependiera de una guerra que no es tuya? ¿Sacrificarías la vida de tu único amor para salvarte? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Hace mucho tiempo las cosas eran distintas, especiales, mágicas. Siglos atrás todo era mucho más especial. Y no hablo sólo de los maravillosos paisajes naturales que cubrían por completo el globo o de lo increíblemente tolerantes que eran todos con respecto a lo desconocido, o de lo avanzados que estaban al principio del universo. Daba ternura pensar en la inocente sorpresa que causaba en los humanos el descubrimiento del fuego o la ruda, conformándose con lo suficiente, deseando mucho menos de lo que necesitaban. Era fabuloso pensar en lo conformistas que era cuando la avaricia era sólo una palabra desconocida. Pero eso no dura, jamás, el mal está ahí y siempre lo estará, buscando cosas que poseer, arañando con sus temibles garras todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, queriendo poder, obteniéndolo a base del miedo y la rabia. La gente con dones siempre tiende a ser codiciada, cualquier habilidad sobrenatural es impredecible cuando se busca tener el poder absoluto. Los Elementistas lo sabían bien, y aún así decidieron ignorar todo aquello y exponer sus habilidades especiales para mejorar el mundo entero. Algunos los llaman hechiceros, otros monstruos y unos cuantos más se atreven a bautizarlos como ángeles que cayeron a la tierra cuando Dios decidió que el mundo merecía conocer lo que había más allá, la triste realidad… es que esos seres pueden o no estar aquí, pueden o no existir, pueden o no vivir… ¿puedes ser uno de ellos?..._

-¿Estás leyendo esa basura otra vez, Castiel?

-¿Qué? –El muchacho parpadeó, percibiendo por primera vez que no estaba solo en la salita limpia y completamente blanca del doctor Singer. Alzó su rostro un poco, dejando que las gafas que usaba para leer le pendieran un poco más de la punta de la nariz. Su hermano le había dicho ya un par de veces que si se descuidaba acabaría tirándolas y pisándolas.

-Sí, sabes que no es sano leer tanta ficción. Al rato empezaras a creer que esas patrañas son ciertas –prosiguió el otro dejándose caer en el asiento junto al de Castiel.

-¡Pero lo son, Gabriel! –Protestó el muchacho apretando el libro gastado y en malas condiciones que había tomado prestado hace ya mucho tiempo de la biblioteca local. No, no lo había robado, lo iba a devolver… algún día.

-¿Ves de lo qué hablo? Ya hasta te lo has creído… Castiel, ¿hombres inmortales capaces de controlar los elementos a su voluntad? Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero por donde lo vea suena a un cuento de hadas. Esas cosas no existen, y si fuera lo contrario: ¿dónde están?

-Escondidos, no pueden salir así como así, Gabriel, hay gente que quieren cazarlos. Dicen que su sangre vale más que el oro y es mucho más peligrosa que una bomba atómica –respondió él, recitando solemnemente esa información que a pesar de haber leído unas cincuenta veces aún le parecía nueva y excitante cada vez que la repasaba.

-¿Más que el oro? Vaya, dan ganas de tener uno, así podría costearme esas cosas tan bonitas que tu hermano compra como si fueran caramelos –respondió Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es culpa de su novio… le encanta regalarle cosas costosas –susurro Castiel ladeando su rostro indiferente ante el tema. Amaba a su hermano y su novio le agradaba bastante, vaya que sí. Ese hombre amable adoraba a su hermano y Castiel no podía ser más feliz por eso, después de su vida tan trágica y agotadora los dos hermanos Novak merecían un descanso de todo y de todos. Aunque la idea de hablar de ellos y su relación íntima no le agradaba para nada, empezaba a creer que Gabriel sólo le preguntaba de ellos para ver como se removía incómodo en su asiento tratando de zanjar el tema con más balbuceos de los Elementistas.

-Balthazar tiene tanta suerte –murmuro como respuesta su amigo, balanceando los pies hacia atrás y adelante distraídamente. Castiel lo notó y pensó vagamente en que _eso_ había pasado otra vez.

-¿Volvieron a discutir? –Preguntó con la voz seca y grave, nada apropiada para un chico que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas.

Gabriel dio un salto de sorpresa y se encogió de hombros, hundiendo su rostro avergonzado por ser descubierto.

-¿Dónde fue esta vez? –Volvió a preguntar, ahora apretando su mandíbula furioso.

La pareja de Gabriel era un chico bastante alto y algo mayor que ellos –al menos unos cuatro años-, todos solían apodarlo como Lucifer por su temperamento tan agresivo y cruel, además de engreído y arrogante. Castiel no lo soportaba y realmente no sabía porque su amigo seguía con él sabiendo cómo era realmente, le enfurecía hasta las entrañas ver a Gabriel después de una pelea con él magullado y con algunos moretones en el rostro. Vale, no eran chicas y puede que las peleas estuvieran aceptadas entre dos hombres, pero eso no quitaba la cobardía de Lucifer al desquitar sus frustraciones con un pobre chico que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz siempre. Gabriel era un excelente chico, dedicado, carismático, con un excelente sentido del humor y amigable, ¿cómo alguien podría hacerle daño? ¿Cómo él podía tolerar ser tratado como un objeto y no como el tesoro que era? Escapaba de su comprensión cualquier cosa que explicará porque a pesar de todo su amigo permanecía fiel y sumiso al lado de ese horrible hombre. ¿El amor debía de doler así? ¿El amor te convertía en la propiedad de alguien? ¿Eran un objeto cuando el amor tocaba tu puerta? Era un asco, un sentimiento que sólo acarreaba dolor y penas. Castiel no creía en él, sería un idiota si lo hiciera. El amor sólo existía dentro de los libros como la bella fantasía de ver a tu ser amado rodeado de una incandescente y cálida luz acompañado del coro de los ángeles y el canto de las avecillas del bosque, eso era el amor y él sólo existía entre las páginas de alguna novela.

-Gabriel… -susurró roncamente Castiel, advirtiéndole con ello que no iba a poder mentirle.

-Fue mi culpa.

-Siempre es tu culpa. Aunque el rompa los platos, siempre es tu culpa.

-Castiel… por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. No me agrada, no me gusta, sabes que odio hablar mal de alguien cuando no está para defenderse.

¿Quién no? Aunque no serviría de nada, ¿qué iba a decirle aquel bastardo? ¿Qué su mano había resbalado contra el rostro de Gabriel un par de veces sin querer? ¿Qué sufría de espasmos involuntarios? Idioteces, eso no tenía excusa. No la había. Maldita sea, Gabriel se merecía algo mejor, alguien mejor. No era justo que tuviera que tolerar ese trato sólo porque tenía temor de quedarse solo. Sí, la vida de una persona con ese tipo de gustos no era precisamente… placentera, pero eso no significaba nada. No por eso debía tolerar que lo sobajaran de esa forma tan cruel, no tenía porque quedarse callado y aguantar los golpes que la vida y Lucifer le asentaban cada vez que les daba la puta gana. Castiel contrajo sus puños sintiendo la rabia quemarle los pulmones, la bilis le subió hasta la garganta dolorosamente y sus nervios se crisparon, ¿por qué la gente se conformaba con sufrir cuando aún quedaban más soluciones? Siempre había más soluciones. Estaba por responderle cuando la amable enfermera que atendía el consultorio del Doctor Singer entro a la sala de espera con una amable sonrisa, llena de vida y feliz. Ella parecía que logró sacar el amor que había en los libros para volverlo real y palpable.

Ellen Singer, la esposa del doctor Singer, se giró para mirar a ambos chicos y les sonrío tranquila, sus aires maternales lograron agazapar la atmósfera tan pesada que se instaló en el lugar tan pronto Castiel noto el nuevo moretón en el pómulo derecho de Gabriel –el mismo que trataba de esconder encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora te atiende, Bobby, cariño –avisó amablemente Ellen, haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que Castiel se levantará y entrará al despacho del doctor. El moreno asintió y le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo, la que él correspondió con una sonrisa apagada, una que era más recurrente en su rostro desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Aquí te espero, Castiel, me apetece ir a probar la comida de tu hermano otra vez –bromeó sin humor Gabriel, queriendo acabar con el ambiente incómodo que le apretaba el corazón. Odiaba pelearse con Castiel.

El moreno asintió con la boca entre abierta y emprendió su camino a su chequeó anual. Ellen se hizo a un lado y le sonrió al verlo atravesar la puerta del consultorio de su esposo, la mujer adoraba a ese muchacho con todo su corazón, le sorprendía lo fuerte y valiente que era, considerando su condición tan delicada. El pobre había pasado prácticamente toda su vida enfermo, yendo con un sinfín de especialistas que insistían en darle montañas y montañas de medicamente que no parecían ayudarlo en nada. Tenía tanto porque vivir y tan poco tiempo para vivirlo, era triste, trágico y común. Tan corriente que ya pasaba a ser _normal. _La muerte nunca debía de ser una cosa normal, nunca debía considerarse como tal, la muerte acababa con una vida y dejaba algunas cuantas vacías. El pobre muchacho tenía tanto porque vivir, tanta gente que lo querían y una aventura que apenas comenzaría. No era justo, no se lo merecía, no era justo que fuera a irse por algo tan triste como una enfermedad.

-¿Quieres un poco de café, cielo? –Preguntó la mujer lo más tranquila que pudo, estaba comenzando a desesperarse por el tren pensamientos amargos que corría sin tregua dentro de su mente.

-¿Tendrás un chocolate o algo, Ellen? –Respondió Gabriel sonriendo falsamente. Vacío.

El consultorio del Doctor Singer siempre le había gustado a Castiel, no era como el de los otros doctores. Era un poco más colorido y cómodo; el escritorio de caoba lleno de libros, gastado y usado, siempre le había fascinado y había deseado tener uno igual, lleno de los mismos libros que se esparcían por el del Doctor Singer; los marcos tras el escritorio no contenían diplomas o registros de los días de universidad del doctor, no: tenían fotos de su mujer, de su familia, del viejo deshuesadero que su familia le había heredado como segunda opción si la medicina no le funcionada; algunas fotos de Ellen y Jo –su esposa y su hija- sonriendo y mostrando los osos de felpa de casi dos metros que habían ganado en alguna feria local; las cuatro paredes de la habitación tenían su propio librero, del techo al suelo, y cada estante estaba lleno de libros, no había ningún hueco vacío o desordenado. Castiel sabía que Ellen siempre le reñía a su marido por lo desordenado que era dejando los libros esparcidos por todo el consultorio como si fuera el hogar de un vagabundo y le exigía que levantara cada uno de ellos, aunque al final acababa siendo ella la que lo hacía a regañadientes mientras su marido se escabullía a la habitación de su hija para esconderse un rato de la ira de su mujer. Eran una adorable familia, observó Castiel, y feliz.

Tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de caoba y saco los papeles de los análisis que se había hecho la semana pasada a petición del mismo doctor, los dejo sobre la superficie plana del escritorio y espero a que el doctor terminara su whisky para que comenzará a leerlos. El Doctor Singer les dio un vistazo, analítico y serio a cada hoja que Castiel dejó sobre la mesa. No le gustó para nada lo que leía y se lo hizo saber al moreno con un profundo ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan malo es? –Preguntó Castiel esforzándose para sonreír y parecer seguro.

-¿Quieres un poco de vodka, muchacho? –Respondió con otra pregunta el doctor, ¿habían escuchado eso antes de algún médico? ¿No? Bobby Singer era el mejor doctor del mundo, pero un pésimo ejemplo que seguir.

-No gracias, Doctor –respondió educadamente el muchacho.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Castiel?

-Diecinueve, doctor.

-¿Y sabes por qué estás aquí ahora?

Claro que lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Siempre que se veía al espejo lo sabía. Si vida se iba agotando poco a poco. Nadie creyó que pudiera superar los primeros seis meses de su nacimiento, nadie pensó que podría superar los diez años de vida, todos dudaban que fuera a experimentar la adolescencia y ahora, todas aquellas crueles y desesperanzadoras teorías se convertían poco a poco en realidad. Sus días estaban contados y eran muy poco, iba a morir en poco tiempo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No había esperanza ni un mañana para él, sólo estaba un oscuro final y un doloroso camino de vidrios rotos y agujas que iba a llevarlo hasta la inevitable oscuridad de una caja bajo tierra. Lo había aceptado, tras noches de agonizante dolor y punzadas despiadadas en el corazón que le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, que alguien allá arriba no quería que llegará más lejos de los veintidós años, estaba consciente de que pronto se iría y no le importaba, no le dolía, no iba a dolerle. Iba a irse contento sabiendo que a pesar de todo había hecho lo posible por seguir aquí. Pero eso, aunque él lo hubiera asumido de la mejor manera, no evitaba que todo fuera una lenta tortura, devastadora y oscura. La gente a su alrededor siempre le sonreían, y aún así Castiel sabía lo tristes que estaban al verlo cada vez más demacrado. Su hermano, el pobre Balthazar, siempre trataba de sacarlo adelante, dándole todo lo que quisiera sin reprocharle nada, siempre trataba de hacerlo feliz, consumiéndose en su propio dolor al ver como su hermanito iba perdiéndose cada vez más en el abismo frío que era la muerte. Los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a escocerle y tuvo que tallarse algunas veces con su suéter de lana para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran. No iba a llorar, no ahora y no al final. Él no iba a llorar, iba a sonreír, siempre iba a sonreír.

Castiel asintió suavemente, sonriendo apenas, curveando un poco sus labios en una mueca vacía y superficial que pretendía tranquilizar al hombre que lo miraba con angustia sincera.

-No están funcionando, Castiel. Las medicinas… no… -las palabras parecían negarse a salir y el doctor Singer parecía no querer decirlas.

-Lo sé… no siento nada, a decir verdad. Doctor, ya estoy cansado de todo esto… ya no quiero tomarlas más –dijo Castiel enderezándose en su asiento queriendo verse firme ante sus propias palabras.

El doctor parpadeó como si Castiel le hubiera hablado en latín –que de hecho lo habla muy bien.

-No puedes decir eso, el medicamento está logrando que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pueda sobrevivir al menos una semana más? Doctor, ya sé que va a pasarme… y no es algo malo, es algo natural, pasa todos los días y no puede evitarse… Bobby –Castiel como aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, dejando que Bobby viera lo agotado que estaba de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez frente al espejo para convencerse de que al final nada iba a dolerle- estoy cansado.

-Castiel… no puedes hacernos esto, no puedes dejar de pelear. Tú puedes… puedes –Bobby se quedo en silencio sin saber que más decir, las palabras no eran necesarias para saber lo que el hombre quería explicar. Castiel entendía el miedo que embargaba al doctor al verlo rendirse de esa forma. Le dolía decepcionar así a la gente que amaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando la corriente te arrastraba no podías luchar, al final acababa llevándote.

-No lo estoy dejando, Bobby… sólo me tomo un descanso de tantas decepciones. No voy a mejorar y lo que menos deseo es terminar mi vida completamente drogado por tantas pastillas distintas. No puedo más, no quiero más… déjame descansar, no quiero alargar más lo que de todas formas va a pasar –respondió él, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho furiosamente. Estaba asustado, pero no de la muerte, sino de la idea de alargar más el final que era inevitable para él.

-Muchacho… no puedes pedirme algo así, tu hermano no me lo perdonaría, ni Ellen, ni Jo, ni Gabriel… ni siquiera yo mismo lo haría. No puedo dejar que te rindas, hijo –respondió el doctor masajeando sus sienes, Castiel atisbó levemente como el hombre parecía envejecer unos diez años con sólo pronunciar esa oración que parecía costarle horrores.

La adoración que su familia –la sanguínea y la no sanguínea- le tenía siempre le era sublime y le llenaba de gozo el pecho. Quería a su familia con el amor más sincero que hubiera sentido alguna vez, y por ello tomo la decisión de no retenerse más en el mundo de los vivos, ¿para qué alargar su sufrimiento? Su destino estaba escrito y nadie iba a poder cambiar eso, ninguna medicina o cirujano iba a hacerlo, así qué: ¿qué más daba si se dejaba vencer aunque fuera un poco? Castiel le sonrió al doctor calmadamente y se levanto de la silla con cuidado, rodeó el escritorio a paso lento y cuando estuvo a un costado del hombre mayor dejo que su cuerpo reaccionará solo y se lanzara a los brazos del hombre que por mucho tiempo había sido como el padre que jamás había conocido. Bobby le correspondió impaciente, deseando que todo fuera una cruel mentira y que aquel muchacho tan noble y dulce no fuera a partir tarde o temprano.

-Los buenos siempre se van antes –susurró Bobby sintiendo como la garganta se le contraía.

-Que bien, seguro tendrás al travieso Balthazar más tiempo por aquí. No dejes que se acerque a tu lavadora o volverá a teñir tu ropa de rosado.

Ambos rieron recordando los mejores momentos de un pasado que atesorarían siempre. Castiel volvió a tallar sus ojos porque _una pestaña se había adentrado en ellos_. Los dos se miraron un momento, diciendo cosas que las palabras no podían expresar correctamente, cuando le momento llegará, pensó el moreno, sería momento de decir adiós. No antes no después.

-Debo irme, Gabriel me espera. Quiere ir a la casa de Balthazar a cenar y será mejor que llame de una vez, la última vez que llegamos sin avisar encontramos a Benny y Balthazar haciendo un pastel…

-¿Estaba delicioso? –Preguntó inocentemente Bobby.

-No era para cocinarse precisamente, tío Bobby –respondió Castiel sonriendo, viendo como el rostro del hombre se crispaba hasta formar una sincera mueca de asco.

-Sal de aquí de una vez antes de que te saque a patadas –ordenó Bobby más pálido que el papel. Lo cierto era que Gabriel le había contagiado esa irresistible tentación de hacer una que otra broma.

Castiel rió a carcajadas y se alejó del hombre, saliendo de la habitación, ignorando por completo la sombría tristeza que teñía el viejo rostro del doctor al verlo salir, desesperanzado y acabado sabiendo que él _hasta nunca_ estaba cada vez más cerca de ser pronunciado. Castiel encontró a Ellen sentada en la sala de espera hojeando una revista de hace como veinte años y bebiendo distraídamente de una taza de cerámica gastada y agrietada de los costados, la mujer al verlo le sonrió tranquilamente para volver a su lectura segundos después.

-¿Y Gabriel? –Preguntó Castiel echándole un vistazo al lugar por completo, estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento aparecería su amigo por la espalda para asustarlo como solía hacer siempre que quería disfrutar de una buena carcajada. Insistía en decir que Castiel chillaba como una niña.

-Se fue, cariño, alguien lo llamó y salió enseguida, incluso dejo su chocolate caliente sin siquiera probarlo. Una pena, me ha salido delicioso, ¿quieres un poco?

Castiel negó educadamente, frunciendo sus labios al sentirse abandonado. Bien sabía quién había llamado a Gabriel y porque éste se había ido tan rápido y sin dar explicaciones.

-Lo siento, Ellen, pero es tarde y debo apurarme si quiero llegar antes de que se ponga el sol. Fue un gusto verte, despídeme del tío Bobby, por favor. –La mujer asintió y se despidió del chico una inclinación de su cabeza. Castiel sonrió también y se acomodo el bolso de piel que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo para irse. Se aseguro que tanto su libro prestado de la biblioteca local como su carpeta de fotografías estuvieran ahí dentro y se fue rumbo a la salida apurado. Si no se daba prisa iba a perder el autobús.

Pincho el botón de la contestadora tan pronto llego a su departamento.

_Tiene dos mensajes_, respondió la voz autómata del aparato. Oprimió otro botón con los ojos a casi nada de cerrársele, estaba agotado por el día tan largo que había pasado en la universidad. _Borrando mensajes… borrados_, concluyó la voz. No había necesidad de que los oyera, sabía que uno era de su hermano que le dejaba a diario preguntando cómo estaba y si necesitaba más dinero o cualquier otra cosa y el otro sería de su compañera de clases Anna pidiéndole que no olvidara las fotografías que le tocaban para el trabajo final de la clase de arte. Llevaba semanas con ese proyecto, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Suspiro dispuesto a irse a dormir. Se saco la playera verde hoja que llevaba por la cabeza y dejo que la calefacción del lugar envolviera su piel hasta abrazarlo por completo. La dejo caer por el pasillo de la entrada y se encamino a cocina que estaba a unos dos metros de la puerta a la izquierda para coger una manzana y un poco de agua para tener algo en el estómago antes de irse a dormir.

Lo bueno de que Balthazar lo sobreprotegiera tanto era que su refrigerado nunca estaba vacío y eso era genial considerando que él era un hombre de apetito insaciable y que adoraba cocinar casi tanto como adoraba tomar fotografías. Tomo la manzana y un vaso de vidrio del estante sobre la estufa, lo lleno con agua y le dio un profundo sorbo, cerrando los ojos y concentrando todos sus sentido en el silencio de su querido hogar. Todo estaba tan callado y apacible. Justo como a Castiel le gustaba que estuviera.

¡Crash… pum!

El sonido de algo romperse y después caer logro descolocar al moreno. ¿Esa había sido su ventana? Ojala que no, no podían estar robándole, no a él. Estaba en el maldito quinto piso de una edificio de departamentos. Salió de la cocina en silencio, dispuesto a enfrentar a quién fuera que hubiera entrado a su casa, aunque sólo logró divisar la ventana rota entre la oscuridad y algo anaranjado centellar en sus cortinas.

Fuego.

_Mierda_.

Sus cortinas se estaban quemando.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellas para lanzar sin titubeo el líquido dentro del vaso sobre ellas, extinguiendo el fuego enseguida. Suspiro sintiendo como su corazón galopaba descontrolado dentro de su pecho. ¿Un ladrón piromántico? ¿Era un chiste? ¿Por qué esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él? Miro las cortinas de arriba abajo hasta que algo llamo su atención: el suelo de madera bajo sus pies estaba quemado con la singular forma de un par de pies y manos humanas.

_¿Qué diablos?_

No pudo pensar más cuando algo lo derribo al suelo dolorosamente, todo su cuerpo cayó pesadamente y juraba haber escuchado sus huesos crujir cuando su cuerpo toco la madera del suelo. Una silueta monstruosamente grande se posó sobre su cuerpo y un par de pupilas esmeralda lo miraron curiosos, Castiel no logró divisar el rostro de su atacante, sus pupilas sólo podían ver los ojos inhumanamente verdes que tenía y que parecían acercarse cada vez más.

Sus labios fueron sellados con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa ardiente. Algo demasiado suave como para ser real los habían capturado, encendiendo algo dentro de él que le quemaba los órganos pero no lo lastimaba. Todo fue tan rápido que no fue capaz de percibir cuando había quedado inconsciente debajo de su atacante y con sus labios aún siendo profanados por los de alguien más. Vio las pupilas verdes mirarle fijamente y después todo se volvió negro.


	2. ¿Debería sacarlo a pasear?

Sólo les diré que siento mucho haberme alargado tanto con este capítulo, lo juro, no era mi intención pero no pude parar cuando quise, espero les guste y... bueno, ésto va para largo, en serio. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Despertó completamente aturdido y con un horrendo dolor de cabeza que podría compararse con el que provocaría un taladro en la cabeza. ¿Se habría golpeado con el suelo? ¿Habría resbalado con el agua que arrojó deliberadamente a la humeante tela de sus cortinas? ¿En serio habría sido así de tonto? Balthazar tenía razón cuando le decía lo distraído que era. Seguramente resbaló con sus propios pies y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, rezó en silencio para no tener una contusión por el golpe. Sólo eso le faltaba. Usó sus codos como apoyo y levanto medio cuerpo del suelo, lo suficiente como para darle un vistazo a su sala y comprobar que no se había llevado nada la noche anterior si es que de verdad un ladrón había irrumpido en su casa. Su televisión seguía en la pared y su computadora sobre la mesa donde la dejó la mañana anterior antes de irse a la universidad seguía en el mismo lugar. ¿Habría sido sólo un espejismo de su mente agotada? Genial, ahora estaba imaginando cosas, lo que le faltaba para enumerar en la lista de cosas que no extrañaría de estar vivo.

Mordió su lengua molesto consigo mismo, no era momento para pensar en chistes como esos. El humor negro nunca le había gustado, aunque últimamente fuera más presente en sus pensamientos derrotistas. Ahora entendía mejor porque Balthazar parecía querer romperle la cara cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Suspiro y recorrió el lugar con sus ojos azules… ¿y sus gafas?

-Las habré tirado en el pasillo… -susurró sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado que antes. Estaba agotado y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Escuchó como alguien trasteaba en su cocina, golpeando platos y moviendo otras cosas con demasiada fuerza, incluso había percibido como uno de los platos caía al suelo y se hacía añicos escandalosamente. El reloj sobre el arco que servía de entrada a la sala marcaban las seis de la mañana, aún le quedaba una hora antes de irse a entregar su proyecto final, seguramente Gabriel estaba allí dentro buscando comida, seguro que venía a pedirle disculpas por haberlo abandonado ayer sin decir ni pío. No iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Castiel casi moría pensando que alguien hubiera irrumpido en su apartamento la noche anterior, iba a hacerlo pagar cada uno de los latidos que hicieron saltar a su pobre corazón por el miedo. El haberse ido en autobús tan tarde con las incomodas miradas de los hombres sobre él lograron ponerlo paranoico y probablemente fuera por eso que se había asustado tanto con la ventana rota que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Una rama de algún árbol o un gato demasiado estúpido que creyó sobrevivir a un montón de vidrios rotos. Vidrios rotos.

-¡Oh Dios! –Exclamó el joven levantándose de un salto del suelo, sintiendo como de pronto el frío de la estancia lo envolvía. No recordaba que no llevaba una camisa encima y tampoco que la otra noche se dejo caer justo donde supuso estaban los pedazos de su pobre ventana. No sentía nada de dolor o algo punzándole la espalda, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera tener algunos fragmentos enterrados en la piel. Quizás estuviera entumida y por ello no sentía nada.

Observó el suelo y se sorprendió al no ver nada, ningún pedazo de vidrio o las marcas que juraba haber visto anoche. Aquellas huellas parecían que realmente habían quemado la madera del suelo, pero ahora no había nada, el suelo se veía recién lustrado y misteriosamente limpio. Había algo raro. Puede que él fuera un obsesivo con la limpieza, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de limpiar mientras dormía. Rascó su nuca nervioso, ¿quién podría haber limpiado? ¿Por qué lo habrían dejado ahí tirado? Todo era tan extraño, no parecía algo que Balthazar o Gabriel harían si lo encontraran de esa forma. Escuchó de nuevo como otro plato era roto o dejado caer al suelo. Resopló, era el colmo, además de haberlo dejado tirado iba a terminar rompiendo toda su vajilla. Se echó a correr hacia la cocina para detener aquella masacre, a ese paso iba a quedarse sin ningún plato.

-Gabriel, ya está bien, vas a romperlos to… dos.

Castiel no se creía lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Debía ser un sueño y uno de los mejores de su vida porque el hombre que estaba en su cocina en esos momentos parecía ser sacado de uno. Su cabello rubio era perfecto, corto y de un atractivo tono arena que dejaría a cualquiera con ganas de tocarlo; su cuerpo fornido y esbelto era resaltado por la ropa tan ajustada que llevaba en esos momentos: la camiseta negra se le adhería al cuerpo con una exactitud casi morbosa. Podía ver cada rincón de su abdomen sin necesidad de esforzarse; sus piernas eran fuertes y gruesas, musculosas y perfectas; sus manos parecían capaces de sostener al mundo y su nariz respingada acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro con imposible exactitud. Castiel no dejo de mirarlo por vario segundos, repasando casi con necesidad cada detalle que se presentara en ese cuerpo que parecía hecho con el mejor de los moldes, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los del intruso.

Verdes.

No. Esmeralda. Como… como los de…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Fuera de mi casa! –Gritó el moreno presa del pánico y el terror que le causaba estar en la misma habitación que su atacante, porque debía serlo, ¿no? Nadie más podía tener ese intenso color de ojos. Era único.

Todo había sido real, el intruso dentro de su departamento había sucedido realmente y ahora estaba de pie en medio de su cocina con un pedazo de jamón ahumado a medio comer en los labios y un refresco dietético en la mano derecha. ¿Estaba alucinando otra vez? ¿Balthazar habría puesto de nuevo sus medicinas en su comida? El hombre que a esa distancia parecía medir más de uno noventa sonrío torcidamente y se giro una vez más al refrigerador abierto. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Castiel no se creía su suerte. Seguro que él era el único en todo Los Ángeles que era asaltado para después ver como el ladrón se quedaba para comer un bocadillo a la mañana siguiente. Patético.

Sintió como la cabeza le palpitaba del estrés que le revolvía el estómago sin tregua alguna. Probablemente tendría otro ataque de ansiedad. Hizo crujir sus nudillos y levantó su mano para comenzar a mordisquear su pulgar en un intento de relajarse y calmar la ansiedad que le subía por todo el cuerpo hasta volverse como filosas agujas que punzaban su piel por dentro, dejo que su espalda chocará contra la pared y fue deslizándose hasta que sintió el suelo chocar contra su trasero. De pronto estaba agotado. Inhaló lo más profundo que pudo, llenando sus pulmones, exhalando por la boca despacio, calmando su alborotado pulso, usando esas clases de respiración que el tío Bobby le había obligado a tomar hace algunos años. Ahora le agradecía infinitamente que lo hubiera amenazado con eso de que Jo le daría una paliza si no iba. Su cuerpo dejo de temblar después de los primeros diez segundos, pero su corazón no podía calmarse del todo, el pecho empezaba a dolerle, los calambres de la arritmia estaban presentándose cada vez más fuertes e insoportables. Estaba por ser uno de sus peores ataques desde que cumplió los doce años cuando cada ataque parecía robarle un poco más de su vida. Comenzó a susurrarse palabras de alivio él mismo, esas que Balthazar solía decirle de pequeño cuando no podía dormir después de lo ocurrido con su madre. Las pesadillas en esa época eran lo que más debilitaban su pobre corazón. Contó hasta diez unas cuatro veces y después volvió a respirar, convenciéndose de que todo iría bien, que aún no era su hora, qué debía detener el dolor que torturaba a sus órganos.

Los ojos se le humedecieron y el dolor fue casi insoportable, necesitaba sus pastillas, las necesitaba y su cuerpo no era capaz de moverse para buscarlas. Dio un salto cuando el hombre que hace unos segundos estaba metido casi por completo en su refrigerador ahora se postraba frente a él de rodillas, demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos, mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad y los ojos brillantes. Castiel sintió cómo le temblaban los labios y el miedo se apoderaba una vez más de él, aumentando el dolor que estrujaba su pecho. Jadeó, cansado y adolorido como para oponerse a nada, espero lo peor y cerró los ojos para no ver más la cara de su posible asesino. Espero paciente a que toda su angustia terminara, pero no sucedió nada, el dolor no llego, en su lugar, aquella fuerza invisible que azotaba su abdomen fue disipándose poco a poco hasta ser completamente nula, volvía a respirar tranquilamente y la energía de su cuerpo parecía renovarse de pronto, todo adquiría vida una vez más. Todo estaba bien otra vez. Él estaba bien.

-¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó el hombre despacio, con la voz grave pero armoniosa. Castiel asintió despacio sin abrir los ojos.

Estaba de maravilla, pero algo seguía molestándolo. Sentía las manos del rubio agarrarle los brazos, sentía el calor de su piel chocar con la suya y dejarle la sensación de ser tocado por la llama de una vela; las manos del hombre le traspasaban la piel hasta tocar su alma en un gesto de dulce consuelo, enfundando a su corazón de la fuerza vital que tanto necesitaba y nada parecía dársela. Tan suave y cálida que le resultaba abrasadora. Sorbió por su nariz apoyando sus dedos sobre el suelo hasta que las yemas se volvieron blancas y casi translucidas. Se sentía a salvo estando de esa forma, como si nada pudiera lastimarlo, como si pudiera vivir eternamente, como si… aquel sujeto no fuera un ladrón.

-¡Ladrón!

Castiel alejó al rubio de un empujón y se levanto del suelo de un salto, ahora que todo estaba bien otra vez iba a llamar a la policía para que sacaran a ese loco de su casa.

- Un gracias estaría bien. De nada –respondió el rubio aún acuclillado en el suelo observando al moreno con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Castiel bufó y se giro para tomar el teléfono que tenía pegado en la pared. El rubio lo miro confundido y se levanto enseguida, dando una par de zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaba Castiel.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Hazlo, pero juro que te refundiré en la prisión el resto de tu vida –amenazó Novak temblando de pies a cabeza. Nadie podía llegar a intimidarse con algo así.

-Dudo que allá una que dure tanto tiempo… -respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… ¿Castiel, cierto? Lo he leído en tu billetera, no me mires así, no he sacado ningún billete de ella. Ahora, tenemos que hablar de negocios.

-¿Negocios? Yo no te debo nada, ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿qué quieres? Llévate todo, no me importa –dijo Castiel apretando el teléfono entre sus manos. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Dean Winchester, me llamo Dean Winchester y necesito donde esconderme. Este lugar me ha gustado y decidí quedarme aquí –respondió Dean con tanta seguridad que a Castiel le pareció más un aviso que una petición.

-Debes estar jodido. No, no vas a quedarte, ni siquiera te conozco. Lárgate o llamaré a la policía. –Castiel frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas formaron una sola línea.

Dean sólo le sonrió y metió una de sus manos dentro de algún bolsillo de su pantalón negro ajustado, observó como sacaba la cajetilla de unos cigarrillos y con un solo movimiento de sus manos acercaba uno a su boca, Castiel se pregunto cómo iba a encenderlo hasta que vio como su dedo anular se encendía en una pequeña llama anaranjada. Castiel parpadeó y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Ocultarse, fuego, marcas en su piso, el brillo en los ojos del hombre.

-Elementista… -susurró sin creérselo. Había uno en su casa, en su cocina justo ahora-. No es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, amigo, ahora cierra la boca que puedo ver hasta tus aginas desde aquí –dijo Dean sonriendo una vez más, guardando la cajetilla de nuevo en su lugar y pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios para acercar una vez más el cigarrillo y darle otra profunda calada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ustedes no existen… se supone que sólo son leyendas urbanas, ¡no son reales! –El miedo se apodero una vez más de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a andar de un lado al otro por todo el pequeño espacio que componía su cocina-comedor.

-Eres bastante chistoso, como un ratoncillo asustado –murmuro como respuesta Dean, disfrutando de lo lindo el nerviosismo que trasfiguraba el rostro del moreno.

-No es real, es un sueño. El golpe de anoche fue demasiado fuerte. Debe ser una maldita contusión… debo estar volviéndome loco. Sí, por supuesto, ahora estoy inconsciente en el suelo y en cualquier momento vendrá Balthazar a buscarme y me sacará de esta. Por supuesto, sólo es una contusión –prosiguió con su monologo sin prestar atención a nada más.

Dean dejo de observarlo volver a donde estaba y dejar que se precipitara al suelo despacio con la espalda contra la pared y la mirada puesta en el techo de la habitación. Levanto su brazo y dibujo pequeños símbolos con la punta de sus dedos, las líneas ardientes saltaron de sus dedos hasta volverse reales, líneas intrínsecas que iban creciendo y subiendo hasta toparse con el concreto del techo, las llamas no duraron pero la marca negra y el olor a quemado se hicieron presentes en segundos. El dibujo quedo impreso en la pared lisa de color blanco de la cocina y Dean sonrió para sí mismo al ver la flor trazada con demasiadas y complicadas líneas sobre su cabeza, desenvolviendo sus pétalos con gracia y una belleza única que sólo la naturaleza podía poseer. Le había quedado bastante bien y la pared parecía verse mucho mejor con la marca que su propio fuego en ella, como un sello o algo que dijera que él estaba ahí, que parte de su esencia estaba ahí y no se iría así como así. Todo se veía tan estéril y hueco, la flor desenvuelta que abarcaba más de dos tercios del techo hacía que el lugar se viera más elegante, dándole un aire mágico con un toque de originalidad a la habitación por completo. Dean tamborileó sus pies sobre el suelo, recreando la tonada de una canción que sólo él conocía, le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, su don servía para crear y no sólo para defenderse de los Sabuesos cuando lo mantenían bajo amenaza.

-Cielos… -susurró Castiel sorprendido alzando sus dos manos para cubrir sutilmente su boca. Había visto todo y aún no se lo creía para nada. Ni siquiera le importo que el casero fuera a cobrarle doble alquiler por ese hermoso y fantástico daño a su propiedad.

-Y eso no es nada. Deberías verlo cuando la inspiración me llega de verdad –respondió Dean sonriendo, volviendo su mirada al joven moreno-. Castiel, necesito estar aquí. Los dos lo necesitamos y podemos sacarle provecho. Yo necesito donde quedarme y tú, bueno, ¿quieres saber cómo curarte?

**DW&CN**

-Lo siento de verdad, Castiel, pero ayer no pude esperarte más… mi madre llamó y tuve que irme antes o ella podría… ¿te pasa algo, amigo? –Gabriel miró a su amigo como si fuera la primera vez, el pobre se veía distraído y distante, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera las bobas excusas que burdamente le daba-. ¿Castiel?

-¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba pensando en… -_el elementista que escondo en mi departamento_ completó en su mente aquel pensamiento que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Iban a tomarlo por loco y llevarlo a un manicomio si insistía en decir que estaba ocultando a un ser que se supone no existe en su hogar, o peor, iban a marginarlo como a un bicho extraño el resto de su –corta- vida.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza, negándose a seguir pensando en cosas que nada más le alteraban los nervios hasta ser insoportable, al menos hoy se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior. Esa mañana los malestares de su condición se habías disminuido un poco hasta ser tolerables. Ya no se sentía acabado, no del todo, ahora quizás podría correr por el parque como solía hacer antes de… empeorar. Y sabía porque se sentía de esa forma, lo sabía porque Dean se lo había contado antes de abandonar el lugar a medio vestir y con el cabello revuelto, la sorpresa al descubrir que los mitos eran reales y que uno de los más antiguos se encontraba en su hogar jugando con su televisión y devorando toda la comida de su refrigerador como si no fuera a haber un mañana aún no se iba por completo, cómo no, sabía que iba a durar un buen rato. Rayos, incluso acabó devorándose el carbón que tenía en el balcón que solía usar cuando Balthazar lo visitaba y quería hacer una barbacoa. ¿Habría sido correcto dejarlo que se lo comiera? Es decir… quizás de eso se basaba la dieta de un elementista, a lo mejor eso era lo que reforzaban sus habilidades o algo así. Tal vez era parte de su condición tan especial. ¿Tendría que sacarlo a pasear dos veces al día también? ¿O bañarlo? Bueno, viendo como le quedaba la ropa que llevaba cuando lo vio esa misma mañana no parecía una mala idea darle uno que otro baño. Por Dios, no era un perro. No era una mascota, era un loco desahuciado que no tenía donde quedarse y nada más. No un animal callejero que llevabas a tu hogar para bañarlo, alimentarlo y buscarle un hogar después.

Castiel suspiro sintiendo como sus pulmones se relajaban y el aire entraba y salía con la misma armonía que la de una cascada cayendo. Antes aquella sencilla acción le solía costar un poco, sus pulmones eran algo débiles y le costaba a veces poder respirar. El Doctor Singer le aseguraba que no era asma, que sólo era psicosomático y que si dejaba de pensarlo podría olvidarse de eso y superarlo. Claro, él pensaba eso porque no podía sentir como sus pulmones se contraían dolorosamente hasta que el aire parecía imposible de tragar. Siempre llevaba un inhalador consigo, pero con el paso del tiempo se termino dando cuenta que era inútil porque realmente no lo necesitaba, si el doctor tenía razón, que probablemente era así, ese aparato sólo le funcionaba como un placebo para evitar morir asfixiado por su propio subconsciente. La mente domina el cuerpo, decían, y al parecer su mente detestaba su cuerpo. Gabriel se quedó callado de pronto, observando fijamente a su amigo, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, Castiel no pudo evitar balancearse sobre sus dos piernas incomodo, Gabriel poseía una mirada ambarina, suspicaz y penetrante, capaz de descubrir el misterio de la vida si así lo quería. Era un muchacho brillante que daba la impresión de poder hacer lo que fuera y siempre se saldría con la suya, era una pena que fuera tan cerrado con sus descubrimientos. La mayoría de las veces solía guardárselos para él solo con un instinto egoísta que los niños solían tener cuando no deseaban que otra persona descubriera su mundo secreto, receloso ante los extraños y los que no lo eran. Incluso llegaba a escondérselos a Castiel, que era su mejor amigo, confidente y único testigo de cada una de sus hazañas desde… prácticamente toda su vida.

¿Debería sacar a pasear a su elementista?

-¿Crees que los Elementistas necesiten que los bañes a diario? –Dijo Castiel ignorando apropósito la mirada de Gabriel. La idea no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. ¿Se habría comido todo el carbón que guardaba bajo el asador? ¿Habría roto su televisor o quemado todas sus cortinas?

-¿Qué? No… no lo sé, tal vez… digo… -balbuceó Gabriel parpadeando varias veces- no lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

Castiel sólo negó suavemente, realmente no estaba pensando, sino _analizando._

-Nada.

-No, dime de verdad que estás pensando –volvió a preguntar Gabriel arrugando su frente y apretando sus labios, ansioso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, los dos sabían lo terco que era el otro. Se conocían como la palma de sus manos, tan bien que bastaba con un vistazo para leerse por completo. Pero Castiel no quería hablar, no quería iniciar una pelea cuando más inseguro se sentía. No quería discutir con la única persona que le creería si le dijera que había un elementista en su departamento ahora mismo. Confiaba en Gabriel, y odiaba con todo su ser cuando las discusiones entre los dos se tornaban toscas y agrias, los dos conocían los putos flacos del otro, los que con intercambiar algunas palabras precisas podrían derrumbarlos, y en esos momentos, cuando la discusión se tornaba roja y la ira les derretía el cerebro, era cuando todas esas frases salían al aire y dejaban heridas que difícilmente cicatrizaban. Castiel suspiro y Gabriel lo imitó, también estaba cansado, las peleas lo tenían harto y en esos momentos cuando al fin tenía un respiro de todo no deseaba armar un duelo con su mejor y único amigo en el mundo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué? –Respondió Castiel mirando a su amigo.

Gabriel solo asintió como respuesta y se entretuvo mirando sus pies, los jeans estaban algo gastados de la parte inferior y más desteñidos en esa zona, sin embargo, le gustaban demasiado como para decidirse a tirarlos o donarlos a alguna tienda de caridad, le iban tan bien que creía imposible hallar otros igual de buenos o confiables que esos.

-Qué no creo que necesiten que los bañes, son seres humanos como nosotros ¿no?, dudo que no sepan usar la ducha o el jabón, es imposible que viviendo la eternidad que viven nunca hubieran aprendido a usar una regadera –concluyó Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros indiferente ante sus propias palabras, daba la impresión de que siempre tenían la misma conversación.

-Bueno… eso es verdad –aceptó Castiel mirando el cielo, meditando lo que su amigo había dicho. Una preocupación menos.

-Además: sería asqueroso. Viven desde la creación… deben ser ancianos. Arrugados y con la piel colgado de todos lados como cortinas viejas y velludas… no, no. Es algo que nunca en mi vida quiero ver –prosiguió él alzando sus brazos para comenzar a gesticulas con sus manos. Un hábito que era bastante común en su personalidad.

Castiel asintió a cada palabra que decía su amigo, justo en ese punto su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo. Quizás su amigo tuviera algo de razón sobre el aspecto de esos seres, era verdad que ellos, supuestamente, vivían desde la mismísima creación. O sea, poco después del big bang y todo eso. Aunque, la verdad, el que ahora se alojaba en su hogar no era exactamente un anciano o feo, Castiel debía admitir que Dean era atractivo. Bastante encantador con su sonrisa torcida y su aspecto de un chico malo, igual a esos que los padres odiaban y las adolescentes en plena explosión hormonal amaban. A Castiel le parecía que eso era superficial y sin importancia, nunca debía juzgarse a nadie por su aspecto, era la forma más sencilla de acabar decepcionado por lo vacía que una cara bonita podía estar, él no le prestaba atención a esas cosas, y Dean no era la excepción. No, a Castiel le parecía especialmente atractivo por un detalle y sólo uno: sus ojos. Dos preciosas esmeraldas que sobresalían de sus pupilas para centellar como un par de estrellas color verde. Mentiría si dijera que no le habían fascinado. Le cautivaron desde el primer momento, y no se refería a cuando se vieron en la cocina esa mañana, claro que no, ahí a penas y lo pudo observar, estaba demasiado distraído pensando que era un ladrón dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento como para notarlos a profundidad, hablaba de antes; de la noche que pensó que iba a morir en manos de un desconocido, esa donde pudo ver sus ojos de cerca. Mirándolo con intensidad, atravesando su cuerpo para observar su alma desnuda. Quizás fuera su imaginación, quizás no, no obstante, cuando sus pupilas hallaron las de Dean pudo sentir como era expuesto ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera Gabriel podía logar ese efecto. Se sintió como un libro al que podía hojear cuanto quisiera. Viendo cada decepción, pena, alegría, dolor, sufrimiento, miedo que vivió en toda su vida. Fue como si con tan sólo un vistazo hubiera visto su vida por completo. Incluso lo que Castiel no recordaba, pero tenía marcado en cada una de las arrugas en su rostro. Apretó sus labios hasta volverlos una sola línea: no le gustaba. Ser trasparente para alguien no le gustaba para nada, tenía su privacidad, sus secretos, sus trapos sucios, no necesitaba que nadie más aparte de él los conociera, ¿para qué? Eran sus problemas y sólo le concernían a él. A nadie más tenían por qué importarles.

-Aunque, quizás sean como los vampiros, se supone que ellos no envejecen nunca… se conservan jóvenes y bellos brillando bajo el sol… oh, no, aguarda… esos son las zandijuelas que tienen a las niñas vueltas locas –prosiguió Gabriel meditando de verdad lo que decía, dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas y se detuvo de golpe-. Hola –dijo de pronto con la voz aterciopelada y grave.

Castiel no se detuvo hasta que chocó con la cabeza de Gabriel –que era varios centímetros más bajo que él- y se golpeó la nariz dolorosamente, la punzada incomoda apareció enseguida y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja palabras que todo niño usaría como una _mala palabra_. No solía decir demasiadas palabras malsonantes nunca, prefería omitirlas de su vocabulario, pensaba firmemente que eran vulgares y sin gracia, ¿para qué las necesitabas realmente? Sólo eran palabras que algunas personas tomaban como ofensivas y las retorcían hasta volverlas escoria gramática.

-Mi nariz, Dios, creo que está sangrando –murmuró el moreno apretando ambas manos contra su rostro, se inclinó un poco doblando sus rodillas y dejo que el dolor desapareciera él solo. Sus dedos masajeaban su rostro y las ganas de patear a Gabriel le servían como analgésico para poder tolerarlo mejor el dolor punzante que le pinchaba hasta los huesos.

-Oh por Dios, viene hacia aquí, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel –lo llamó su amigo unas cuantas veces, casi podía imaginarlo saltando de alegría como un cachorro juguetón al que le comprabas una pelota de goma nueva.

Castiel no dijo nada, continuó presionando su nariz, al menos no estaba sangrando, aún, lo que podía significar que no era grave aunque el golpe hubiera sido un poco… fuerte. Sorbió por la nariz y sintió sus huesos estirarse dolorosamente, está bien, quizás sí fuera un poco grave. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta del par de zapatos negros que estaban delante de él pudieran captar su atención. Ya los había visto antes, aunque no recordaba dónde. Se enderezo un poco, despacio, esperando que no fuera una de esos chicos que parecían disfrutar de lo lindo provocándolo como si fuera su presa. Unos matones de primer año que creían tener el mundo en sus manos por haber ascendido a un nivel más. Como odiaba cuando esos sujetos iban y le tiraban sus fotografías una y otra vez por el simple gusto de verlo resoplar y aguantar cada uno de sus abusos como si no le importaran. Era el colmo si hoy decidían molestarlo, no estaba de humor para nada. Menos ahora. Iba a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a provocarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Enderezó su espalda, acomodando con sus manos en un gesto distraído su suéter de lana favorito. No pudo evitar retroceder cuando supo reconocer al dueño de aquellos zapatos que le parecían tan familiares. Tenía que ser, lo único que le faltaba en esos momentos para culminar el día más atroz de su vida. Había llegado tarde a la primera clase, lo que significaba que paso casi dos horas fuera del aula expulsado por la propia profesora que lo miraba desde su escritorio para que no intentará huir a ningún lado; olvidó las fotografías que usaría ese día para su trabajo final; Anna iba a matarlo, y ahora la nariz le dolía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en plena cara. Bufó, maldijo una vez más, frunció el ceño molesto, encaprichado por el pésimo día que estaba teniendo, molesto con todo y todos, refunfuñando la existencia de todo ser vivo sobre el planeta; en especial del idiota más grande del universo que tenía ahora de pie frente a él mirándolo como los ancianos solían mirar los crucigramas de un domingo por la mañana. Dean, maldito fuera Dean y su poco discreta personalidad. Mucha, demasiada, gente los observaba en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Dean preocupado. El instinto le gano y no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de alargar su mano y poder tocar su rostro, comprobando por sí mismo si era o no grave, se contuvo, no iba a hacerlo, no sin el consentimiento de Castiel o la disposición del mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Castiel escupió las palabras con recelo. Se suponía que ahí era su punto cero, el lugar donde llevaba una vida normal de estudiante. Sin enfermedad o fenómenos cirqueros con trastornos piromaniacos.

-… no sé si debería sentirme halagado por todo tu entusiasmo al verme. Cálmate, vaquero, no vayas a explotar de alegría –respondió Dean haciendo una mueca con su rostro. Él solo estaba preocupado, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

-Es en serio, Dean –pronuncio su nombre enfurecido, sintiendo cada letra atravesarle la lengua- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-A mí también me alegra verte, cariño, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estas horas –prosiguió Dean con un fingido tono cariñoso que si Castiel no supiera que bromeaba, habría creído que era real.

-Hola, me llamo Gabriel Speight, mucho gusto, ¿qué cómo estoy? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ahora que ya me he presentado es tu turno, Gorila, dime tu nombre y por qué Castiel se ve a punto de arrancarte el cuello con sus dientes –resumió Gabriel perdiendo la paciencia de ser ignorado. No es que fuera un narcisista o algo parecido, era sólo que detestaba ser dejado de lado de una forma como esa, él estaba ahí y podía oírlo todo así que no tenían por qué dejarlo de lado así nomás.

-¿En serio puede arrancarme el cuello con sus dientes? Impresionante –respondió Dean mirando a Gabriel por primera vez. Gabriel no supo si reír o responder a la pregunta, parecía tan serio esperando una respuesta que sencillamente no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-Es una expresión, Dean, nada más. No voy a arrancarte nada con ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, te lo aseguro –explicó sin paciencia el moreno.

-Así la diversión se olvida, Cas, a mí no me molesta que uses los dientes –dijo Dean sonriendo audaz. Castiel enmudeció y Gabriel parpadeó sin creérselo, ¿habría oído mal? No, claro que no, había sido bastante claro con lo que dijo como para dudarlo.

-Me agrada –sentenció Gabriel cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú quieres fastidiarme y por eso te agrada, esa es la única razón, Traidor –aseguró Castiel apartando sus ojos del cuerpo de Dean. Claro que no usaría sus dientes con nada que tuviera que ver con él. Ni siquiera era homosexual, aunque media universidad creyera lo contrario al verlo siempre tan frágil.

-Me gusta su estilo, sabe qué decir. Es admirable, amigo mío –respondió Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.

Castiel iba a responder lo que fuera cuando escucho aquella vieja canción sonar desde la chaqueta de Gabriel. No pudo evitar que un golpe de nostalgia llegara a su pecho, esa canción era la misma que escucharon alguna vez de pequeños más de quinientas veces. Le recordaba tanto a su madre y a Gabriel le gustaba ver la sonrisa serena y cariñosa que se formaba en los labios de Castiel cada vez que la escuchaba. Era su forma de devolverle un poco de felicidad a su amigo. Una forma de mantener el recuerdo de la mujer más importante de su vida aún encendido. Gabriel se aclaró la garganta y saco el aparato de alguno de los bolsillos interiores de la prenda, cubrió con su mano la bocina del mismo y gesticulo con los labios que lo vería luego. Castiel supuso de quién se trataba la llamada y esperaba poder ver a su amigo después. Cada día odiaba más a Lucifer.

-¿Quién es Lucifer? –Preguntó de pronto Dean.

-¿Qué?

-Pensaste en él hace unos momentos, ¿quién es? –Volvió a preguntar Dean ladeando un poco su rostro, no le gustaba para nada el sentimiento tan crudo que crecía dentro de Castiel cada vez que pensaba en esa persona.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Respondió con otra pregunta Castiel. ¿Los Elementistas podían leer las mentes de los humanos? Eso no venía en ningún libro que hubiera leído. No era posible, esas eran patrañas que los magos de segunda vendían a un público mediocre que se impresionaba con cualquier cosa.

Dean medito algunos segundos si debía o no responder a esa pregunta, al final asintió para sí mismo decidido a responder, ¿qué podría perder? Después de todo, Castiel estaba haciéndole un gran favor al permitirle esconderse en un lugar lejos de los Sabuesos donde era poco probable que lo encontraran. Un punto lejano en su radar que era demasiado pequeño y corriente como para molestarse siquiera en revisar. Sentía que podía confiar en Castiel, además de que podía notar la emoción que lo embargaba con la sola mención de su raza.

-Es algo muy simple a decir verdad… verás, nosotros podemos…

-¡Aquí estás Novak! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados, pequeño escurridizo! ¿Has traído las fotografías? Dime que sí, por favor, es lo único que falta y lo que nos daría el pase asegurado.

Esa era Anna Milton, hermana de Gabriel, la que llegaba con la actitud de una conejilla nerviosa, saltando de allí para allá llena de energía. No muy distinta a su hermano, aunque Gabriel solía mantenerse al margen casi siempre. Las fotografías.

-Rayos… -susurró como respuesta Castiel, Anna parpadeó sorprendida y supuso lo peor.

-Te mato, Novak, voy a matarte si me dices que no… -El folder de color azul frente a sus ojos la hizo callar enseguida. La muchacha siguió el brazo que lo sostenía frente a sus ojos y se topo con la despampanante sonrisa de Dean que la devoraba con los ojos sin vergüenza alguna. Anna se ruborizo y tomo el folder entre sus manos, estremeciéndose por el sutil roce de sus dedos contra la piel ardiente de Dean.

-A eso vine, en realidad. La olvidaste cuando ya venías para acá, de nada –concluyó Dean completamente relajado, hundiendo sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de sus jeans. Anna y Castiel lo miraron algunos segundos y él les respondió con una sonrisa a ambos-. Se les hace tarde.

Castiel no reaccionó hasta después cuando era jalado por una apurada y parlanchina Anna a su siguiente clase. Castiel vio como Dean parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño a lo lejos. Lo había tratado tan mal cuando él sólo quería ayudarlo. Susurró un lo siento y Dean sacudió su cabeza divertido, le sonrió. De alguna forma le hizo saber a Castiel que él estaría ahí cuando saliera. Qué estaría esperándolo. Quizás por siempre, quizás solo esa vez, _quizás… quizás todo lo que quedará de vida_.

* * *

¿Vale la pena? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debería seguir? ¿Mató a Cas de una vez? ¿O a Gabriel? ¿Quieren saber más? Anden, no sean tímidas :3


	3. El chico de ojos avellana

Espero que les guste y de antemano me disculpo porque sea muy largo... pero cuando me emociono sencillamente no puedo parar de escribir.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, espero lo disfruten casi tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

Castiel se sintió aliviado cuando logro salir del aula completamente libre de los trabajos finales, estaban a casi finales de Octubre y cada maestro parecía tener un especial gusto por hacerlo trabajar día y noche sin descanso. A lo mejor estuviera paranoico, aunque no lo creía, no podía ser idea suya que el profesor Crowley tuviera algo en su contra, siempre con esa mirada burlona y cruel que solo le dedicaba a él, como si el hombre supiera algo realmente divertido y se negará a compartirlo con Castiel. Siempre había pensado que era un monstruo, un ser sin corazón o una bestia vestido de hombre que disfrutaba verlo sufrir después cada clase. Tan curioso, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que no era prudente indagar mucho más en el tema, con su suerte acabaría en ridículo y con la ira de ese maestro sobre él. Ya casi estaba por terminar y poder librarse de los trabajos y puntos extras para comenzar a trabajar, le gustaba imaginar que después podría abrir su propio salón de fotografías, que podría cumplir su sueño de ser un fotógrafo reconocido por alguien más que no fuera su hermano mayor. Tenía tantos planes para su futuro y tan poco tiempo para hacerlos reales. Quizás jamás cumpliría su sueño de abrir su propio local, probablemente no llegaría a graduarse tampoco. La rabia le irrito la garganta y los pulmones, pateó el suelo molesto y frunció el ceño furioso, tanto tiempo dedicando su alma para llegar a ser alguien con un futuro haciendo lo que amaba para que al final la vida le arrebatara todo sin piedad. Sabiendo, teniendo su tiempo contado, no entendía por qué sencillamente no se rindió hace tanto tiempo, cuando las exigencias se volvían imposibles, no lo comprendía, pero sabía qué era lo que no lo dejaba retroceder. Esa seguridad de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto siempre llegaba cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla agotado. Su madre estaría orgullosa de verlo cumplir su sueño, volverse lo que tanto quería, ser esa persona que deseaba ser. Muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que cada sacrificio tenía una razón y esa era su madre. _Quería hacerla sentir orgullosa_, quería verla sonreír cuando se reencontraran de nuevo y lo viera hecho todo un hombre. Castiel sonrió, sintiendo como el pecho se le estrujaba al recordar a la amable señora Novak, su mirada dulce y su voz suave que parecía encantada de decir su nombre, aún la recordaba, aunque la imagen de su rostro iba borrándose cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo, aún su voz se presentaba cuando más la necesitaba, las canciones de cuna que le cantaba de noche cuando no podía dormir todavía lo arrullaban cuando no podía dormir.

Había sido una gran mujer.

-Castiel, ¿Castiel? ¿Estás bien? –La voz de Anna logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, la muchacha ladeo un poco su rostro sin entender nada, negó suavemente y sonrió amablemente, picará y tramando algo que Castiel no llegaba a comprender.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó sin pensar Castiel.

La pelirroja sonrió sin negar nada, Castiel correspondió su sonrisa enternecido. Anna Milton se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, aunque ambos parecían echar chispas cada vez que estaban juntos, los dos eran tan diferentes que si los veías a distancia llegabas a pensar que eran dos totales desconocidos, y quizás lo fuera, sabía que Anna no era la hermana sanguínea de Gabriel, el novio de su madre había terminado por traerla cuando ella y él tenían unos cinco años y su amigo recién cumplía los nueve años de edad. Gabriel se negaba a tener una hermana menor, insistía en decir que él ya tenía dos hermanos excelentes y que no necesitaba una más, mucho menos que fuera una niña. Castiel no lo había entendido entonces, no comprendía porque su amigo parecía no querer a la pequeña niña con coletas, pero ahora, cuando su cerebro alcanzo la madurez y la comprensión suficiente para entenderlo, concluyo que no se trataba de Anna, que a Gabriel realmente le molestaba que su madre hubiera desplazado a su padre de su vida tan rápido. Desde que Gabriel nació, ellos ya estaban divorciados, y Gabriel sólo visitó a su padre un par de veces en toda su vida. Aunque a su amigo no le gustaba hablar de ello, sabía que era un mal hombre, un ebrio cualquiera que no dudo en levantarle la mano a su madre, Gabriel no lo odiaba –no creía en el odio- pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacer la rutina de padre e hijo que todo el mundo esperaba ver en esas dos ocasiones, Castiel no lo soportaba, creía firmemente que era un mal hombre, odiaba que los hombres como él creyeran que por ser más grandes tenían derecho de hacer lo que quisieran con los más pequeños, Gabriel insistía en decir que no valía la pena, que al final su madre fue la que lo soporto y expulso de su vida por su propio bien. Ninguno de los dos hermanos hablaban mucho de ello, de hecho, ninguno solía mencionar nada de sus familias. Ahora Gabriel ya no trataba de esa forma a Anna, ambos hermanos a pesar de ser tan distintos llegaron a crear una perfecta relación fraternal que cualquiera envidiaría. Los dos se querían mucho, aunque pasaran casi el setenta por ciento del tiempo peleando por chicos –ambos tenían el mismo gusto en hombres, lo que era bastante incomodo para cualquier persona que tuviera el infortunio de toparse con su radar de _chicos lindos_.

-Ya sé que es lo que quieres –dijo Castiel. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?-. Su nombre es Dean Winchester, no sé si es soltero, tampoco sé donde vive y sí, es amigo mío –recitó sin respirar el moreno. Era obvio que iba a preguntarle eso, conocía esa chispa en sus ojos tan bien como la conocía en los de Gabriel.

Anna rió caprichosa, satisfecha con la información que recibió de su amigo.

-Déjame adivinar: a Gabriel también le ha gustado. ¡Dios! Por su culpa voy a quedarme como una solterona toda mi vida. Dile algo, Novak, se ha robado a la mitad de mis hombres –comentó Anna divertida, para ambos aquello era como un juego, una competencia para ver quién de los dos resultaba más atractivo, Gabriel se divertía confundiendo a los novios de Anna con sus sonrisas y roces accidentales y Anna disfrutaba provocando a los admiradores de su hermano con sonrisas o coqueterías atrevidas. Puede que estuviera mal, y lo estaba, pero para ambos hermanos aquello era como un simple pasatiempo.

-¿Sabes que eso no está bien, cierto? No se puede jugar de esa forma con las personas, Milton –le riñó el moreno en voz suave, sedosa. No es como si estuviera de acuerdo con esa competencia estúpida que ambos hermanos tenían, pero simplemente no podía molestarse con Anna. Para él también aquella niña pecosa de cabello rojo era como su pequeña hermanita. Esos brillantes ojos podían derretir cualquier atisbo de autoridad que tuviera, o cualquier intención de ponerle un hasta aquí quedaba olvidado con tan solo una mirada inocente.

Todos acababan rendidos ante ella inevitablemente.

-Es un juego, Cassie, tú también deberías relajarte. No has salido con ninguna chica desde… pues, nunca. Jamás te he visto de la mano con nadie, y vaya que te he presentado a muchas amigas fáciles como para intentarlo con alguna. No quieres una relación, está bien, pero hay muchas que quieren sólo sexo. Tanto tiempo guardándote debe servir de algo. Puedo apostar que eres un tigre en la cama, se nota en tus ojos y en esa forma tan sensual que tienes de relamerte los labios cuando nadie te ve –dijo Anna como si nada, tal vez debería presentarle a algunas más, había bastantes de donde elegir.

-¡Anna! ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así?

-El tío Balthazar, claro, dice que acabarás marchitándote si no intentas nada de una vez –respondió la pelirroja sin darle importancia. ¿En qué año creía que vivían? Ahora podía decirse cualquier cosa sin ser juzgado. La libertad se basaba en eso justamente.

-Debía ser, ¿cómo no lo imagine? –agregó el moreno. Iba a matar a su hermano mayor por darle esa clase de ejemplos a una pobre niña que parecía saber demasiado del mundo. Todos los Speight eran igual, llevaran o no la misma sangre. Hasta la madre de Gabriel solía comentarle ese tipo de cosas, ¿en serio estaría dando la impresión de ser un frígido? ¿Un adicto al celibato?

-Porque eres un tonto, por eso, Cassie –respondió Anna sonriendo resplandeciente, llena de vitalidad, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas resaltaron mucho más y sus pupilas centellaron.

Castiel la miro molesto y después ambos rieron, dándose un corto y afectuoso abrazo. Esos dos hermanos acabarían siendo su perdición algún día.

**_DW&CN_**

Dean tomo la hoja amarillenta que cayó sobre su nariz, miro el árbol que tenía tras la espalda y noto como todas sus hojas iban tiñéndose poco a poco de colores otoñales. Le gustaba esa época del año, aunque odiará el frío con cada fibra de su cuerpo, era obvio, podía considerarlo como su enemigo natural. El frío y el fuego no se combinaban nunca. Uno acaba siendo la destrucción del otro. Leyes de la física que hasta un niño podría comprender perfectamente. Le dio un par de vueltas a la hoja frente a su rostro y después con un gesto de su rostro la hoja acabó hecha cenizas, muerta y deshecha en pequeñas partes que nunca nadie notaria, una parte de sus especiales habilidades que a ninguno de su clase le gustaba ver, mucho menos si esas cenizas eran hechas con sus propias manos. Dejo que las partículas fueran arrastradas por el viento helado que le perforaba la piel como agujas, como detestaba que el frío le provocará esa sensación cortante y rasposa en la piel. Él estaba hecho para los climas cálidos, su piel y su cuerpo lo estaba, las fiestas en estas épocas eran una creación maravillosa por parte de los humanos, y una excusa perfecta para comer y beber sin restricciones. A punto del fin, festividades que ellos creían que tenía algún significado real cuando no eran más que recuerdos del pasado que ninguno de ellos vio alguna vez. Resopló, necesitaba conseguir uno de esos abrigos si no quería congelarse.

-No deberías hacer eso cuando hay tanta gente observándote.

Dean se levanto de un salto sin reconocer aquella voz, ¿lo habrían visto? ¿Los Sabuesos lo habrían encontrado tan rápido? No, no podía ser, él debió haberse dado cuenta si era así. Debió sentirlos cuando estaban cerca de dónde estaba él. Su maldito instinto debió habérselo dicho enseguida. Miro a la persona que le hablaba y el alivió se reflejo en su rostro al reconocer el cabello demasiado largo que caía por el rostro del desconocido delineando sus pómulos firmes como rocas hasta el mentón pronunciado y los hombros rectos y fuertes, podía reconocer donde fuera esa mirada de cachorrito de la única persona en el mundo en quién podía confiar ciegamente sin temor a ser traicionado nunca.

-Sammy –murmuro Dean con una suave sonrisa, similar a la que tenía cuando encontró esa fotografía de Sam y él cuando eran pequeños. Cuando eran sólo dos niños.

-Al fin te he encontrado, Dean, me tenías preocupado.

**_DW&CN_**

-Está bien, está bien. Dímelo todo: de dónde es, cuáles son sus medidas, y me refiero a todas, qué edad tiene, dónde estudia y si puedo llevármelo a casa para navidad. ¡Vamos, Cas, escúpelo todo! –La voz de Gabriel le taladraba los oídos, sonaba entusiasmada y demasiado alta como para tolerarla por mucho tiempo.

-Baja la voz, Gabriel, aquí estoy a menos de un metro de ti, no tienes que gritar –pidió Castiel suspirando, sabía que Gabriel le haría esas preguntas tan pronto se vieran la cara otra vez, y estaba dispuesto a contestarle si no fuera por el hecho de que acababa de darle la misma charla a Anna hace tan sólo diez minutos.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero contéstame: ¿quién es y dónde puedo conseguir uno? –insistió el rubio.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Es decir, quizás cuando empiece a contártelo tu _madre_ vuelva a llamar y tengas que irte de nuevo, ¿qué fue esta vez? ¿Volvió a caerse por la escalera o se rompió la cadera en el parque de diversiones de nuevo? –contestó agresivo Castiel, se estaba portando como un idiota, lo sabía, pero tenía razón al mostrarle a Gabriel que ya no se creía ninguna de sus mentiras. Los dos sabían perfectamente lo que Castiel pensaba al respecto de Lucifer, y cuánto odiaba tener que ser remplazado por él cuando llamaba y le robaba a su mejor amigo.

Gabriel bufó como respuesta, indignado por los ataques de su amigo. Sí, tenía razón cuando le reclamaba esas cosas. Él también estaba hartándose de ser tratado más como un juguete que como un ser al que supuestamente amas y dejarías todo por él. Santo cielo, hasta Lucifer se negaba a hacer la relación que ambos tenían pública. Él nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, Gabriel sabía que le avergonzaba salir con él. No todos salían del closet de buenas a primeras, y muchos de ellos preferían mantenerse allí encerrados mostrando otra cara a la sociedad que fuera fácil de aceptar. Había sopesado tantas veces la idea de dejarlo y buscar a alguien más que valiera la pena amar, lo pensaba cada noche cuando se daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdiciaba salvando una relación que realmente no existía. Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, simplemente, no podía, quizás fueran los ojos de Lucifer, sus besos, sus manos, su voz grave pidiéndole que nunca lo dejará por nadie más, quizás fuera él o quizás fuera ese temor que tenía por ser abandonado de nuevo lo que lo detenía. No lo sabía, no lo comprendía, estaba perdido dentro de su propio mundo que cada vez se acostumbraba más a ser mangoneado por otra persona. Le asustaba tanto darse cuenta lo poco que ahora le importaba, el casi _nada_ que sentía cuando la vida lo pateaba directo en la cara. Su habilidad para sentir se estaba perdiendo por completo, borrándose de su sistema, le tenía tanto miedo a dejar de sentir, más incluso que al monstruo dentro del ropero que lo atormentaba cada noche a los seis años, claro que después descubrió que era sólo un pequeño ratón perdido que rasgaba la madera para salir y ser libre.

Castiel y Gabriel se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de suspirar y dejar que toda la molestia que sentían se las llevara la briza otoñal que removía sus cabellos con diversión. Gabriel miro el suelo algunos segundos y después sonrió vacío, la misma sonrisa que le encogía el estómago a Castiel cada vez que la veía aparecer en su rostro, ¿dónde quedó el niño risueño y travieso que era Gabriel? ¿Dónde quedo la picardía en su sonrisa que te orillaba a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo? ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? Empezaba a creer que ya nunca volvería a verlo. El moreno rodeó los hombros de Gabriel con uno de sus brazos y desecho todas esas ideas, no necesitaba pelearse ahora, no quería, no deseaba lastimar a Gabriel con sus palabras. Su amigo lo necesitaba ahora, necesitaba su cariño, su fe; no sus desaires furiosos. Gabriel necesitaba su apoyo y nada más. Castiel iba a apoyarlo, siempre.

-Dean, se llama Dean y no sé si seas su tipo –respondió entonces Castiel sin interés. Ni siquiera lo conocía como para poder hablar así de él. Apenas se habían conocido esa mañana y ya sentía que actuaba de celestina para él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los prefiere altos? ¿Por qué siempre los prefieren altos? Dios, empiezo a sentirme discriminado –acusó Gabriel decepcionado. Siempre era igual-. No es mi culpa ser bajito, ¡qué el mundo se entere! Tengo una altura estándar, no es algo malo.

-Estás gritando de nuevo, Gabe. Y no, no hablo de eso. Me refiero a que no sé si él también… ya sabes, guste de las mismas cosas que tú –se corrigió Castiel conteniendo lo mejor que podía la carcajada que se ahogaba en su garganta al ver lo caprichoso que podía ser su amigo y las muecas que siempre marcaban su rostro cuando alguien mencionaba su altura.

-Oye, llámame paranoico si quieres, pero nadie con esos labios perfilados minuciosamente o esos ojos tupidos de pestañas puede ser hetero. Por favor, Cas, ningún macho usa ropa tan ajustada así nomás. Te lo aseguro –comentó Gabriel asintiendo para sí mismo. Sus teorías nunca eran erróneas y podía leer a las personas como libros si quería.

-¿Cas? Nunca me habías llamado Cas, ¿a qué viene eso? –Cambió de tema el moreno, la _charla de chicos_ con Gabriel siempre le había incomodado un poco. No es que tuviera algo en contra de ese tipo de personas, era sólo qué no estaba completamente preparado mentalmente para tenerlas con, pues, nadie. Él no sabía nada de chicos, ni chicas debía mencionar, como para dar alguna opinión que no fuera lo usual. _¿Qué sabía él de las personas? Nada. _No era precisamente reconocido por su sensibilidad con la gente.

-Él te llamó así –respondió Gabriel desentendido-. ¿No te gusta? A mí me suena bien, aunque si prefieres que te siga llamando _Cassie_ o _Enano_, no hay problema.

-Tú eres más bajo que yo, Gabe, yo debería llamarte de esa forma –protestó Castiel frunciendo el ceño, apretó la correa de su bolso, frunciendo los labios en un gesto insolente que causo cierta satisfacción en su amigo, sin embargo, el gusto le duro poco al oírlo hablar de su altura, le molestaba demasiado que señalaran ese diminuto defecto que era demasiado personal para él y que muchas veces lograba encender su descontrol.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, _Cassie_ –exclamó Gabriel arqueando una de sus pequeñas cejas.

-Tú has comenzado –acusó Castiel.

-Se más maduro que yo, no me sigas el juego. Anda, detenme, empezaré a decir locuras sin sentido y a provocarte hasta ver tu carita cubierta de esas adorables manchas rojas como escacha colorada que se esparcen por todos lados cuando te enojas. Uno debe ser el adulto aquí –dijo Gabriel sin dejar de mover sus brazos de arriba abajo, su voz sonaba ligeramente ahogada, Castiel sabía que su amigo quería provocarlo, jugar de nuevo como cuando eran niños y ambos se divertían molestando al otro, acabando, por supuesto, en el suelo llenos de moretones y pasto.

Lo buenos viejos tiempos, así los recordaba el moreno, cada vez con más añoranza y ansiedad. Los extrañaba a morir, quería volver a cuando era un niño normal que desconocía la mortalidad de su vida, quería volver a ser el niño feliz e inocente que creía en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices, el mismo que soñaba con su madre y sentía sus brazos rodearlo cuando caía y se raspaba la rodilla, ¿algún día volvería a creer en la hoya de oro al final del arcoíris? ¿Creería de nuevo en la luz al final del túnel? La fe seguía viva en su interior, su corazón aún latía esperanzado por algo mejor, su sentido común le decía que dejará de soñar, que se rindiera, que madurara de una vez y se diera cuenta que esos finales no existían. Que la gente buena no ganaba, que los malos siempre se salían con la suya y que él iba a morir más pronto de lo que un niño de su edad imagino alguna vez. Balthazar le prometió, cuando su madre abandono este mundo dejándolos a la deriva y completamente solos contra el mundo, vivir hasta los cien años para cuidarlo cuando eran demasiado pequeños y no sabían que en realidad la vida era demasiado corta como para hacer y cumplir promesas. Jurando por la chaqueta de cuero lustroso que más amaba que viviría hasta doscientos años para cuidarle de lo que fuera, era una pena que él no fuera ni a llegar a los treinta años. ¿No debería rendirse? ¿Tendría que seguir peleando? ¿Por sus amigos, por el doctor Singer, por su hermano? ¿Por él mismo? ¿Era demasiado pedirle a la vida que le diera más tiempo? ¿Una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué lo salvaran? Cuando eras pequeño, cuando todo en la vida parecía estar siempre lleno de luz y seguridad, pensabas que los buenos siempre ganaban, que la gente que era buena vivía para siempre, que, por lo tanto, si tú eras bueno la vida no dudaría en recompensarte. Ilusiones infantiles, nada más, madurar era saber que los buenos no siempre ganaban, que los buenos morían más pronto, que los buenos terminaban recibiendo una patada y una palmada en la espalda al hacer algo bien. Ahora sabía que los malos eran los que realmente ganaban al final. Los dibujos animados, las historietas, los cuentos, las leyendas, todas ellas mentían. El antagonista, el de la vida real, siempre se salía con la suya.

Era la cruda verdad, pensó Castiel, la que todo padre se niega a compartir con su hijo por temor a quitarle la inocencia que irradiaba para el mundo, el secreto que todo niño ignora, simples palabras que acabarían con la bondad inocente de una pequeña criatura.

-No puedo creer que con esos pantalones pueda ser realmente hetero, Cas, es decir, ninguno puede usar ropa ajustada así como así, ¿lo viste? Prácticamente no le deja nada a la imaginación, y vaya que yo tengo demasiada… como, ¿recuerdas a ese chico? Este… Raphael, el odioso, sí, ese. ¿Lo recuerdas? Dios, tarde demasiado en hacer que admitiera esa atracción por mí. Era tan pesado –parloteaba Gabriel sin parar, ignorando por completo si Castiel lo estaba o no escuchando-. Seguro que si me dejas solo con él unos minutos lograré al…

-¡No! –Respondió enseguida Castiel, temblando de pies a cabeza conmocionado. Había sentido algo extraño apretujarle el pecho con aquel último comentario de Gabriel. La imagen de Dean y él justos le cerraban la garganta.

Muy dentro de él sentía que no era correcto ver a Dean con nadie. La idea de verlo con alguien más que no fuera él le molestaba, le hervía la sangre, le secaba la boca, le contraía el cuerpo, la ira bullía dentro de su barriga insoportable e insistente, explicando con violentos retortijones que la idea le molestaba más de lo que Castiel podría admitir en voz alta. No era correcto, Dean no podía estar con nadie más. No estaba bien, no debía, no tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarlo solo. El pensamiento lo hizo estremecer con miedo, se envolvió en sus propios brazos y se enrosco en sí mismo, los dientes le castañeaban, la cabeza le palpitaba disimuladamente, punzante y molesta. No quería verlo con nadie más. Apretó sus dedos, encajándolos en su piel sin piedad, sintiendo como sus uñas se incrustaban a través de la gruesa tela de su suéter y el dolor le distraía por un momento del sofocante sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho egoísta e indiferente de su sufrimiento. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Castiel? Oh, santo cielo, ¿estás bien? ¿Es otro ataque de asma? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Singer? –Insistió atropelladamente Gabriel, las palabras salían disparadas de su boca-. Cas… Cassie, dime algo por favor… Cas.

Castiel negó con su cabeza, efusivo, tosiendo un par de veces, no se dio cuenta cuando el aire dejo de pasar por su garganta hasta sus pulmones, o cuando había dejado de respirar. Apretó más sus brazos y respiro hondo, sintiendo como el aire frío del otoño le penetraba en la garganta como diminutos trozos de vidrio roto, luego levanto el rostro y miro a Gabriel con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, Gabriel también lo miro con los labios formando una línea recta, la preocupación se marcaba en su rostro sin querer. Las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos lo delataban, así como el temblor en sus piernas lo hacía.

Gabriel estaba preocupado, mucho, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo con cuidado, dejando que el peso de ambos recayera sobre sus hombros. Quiso darle paz, deseó poder trasmitirle la confianza que él sentía hacía él. Deseaba con toda su alma poder darle esa chance que Castiel parecía necesitar para levantarse y continuar peleando contra ese castigo que el universo pensaba que merecía. Gabriel quería cargar con ese trabajo también, quería ayudar a Castiel, hacer que la carga fuera menos, darle una oportunidad más. No obstante, y lo sabía tan bien como que el cielo era azul o que los elefantes eran pésimos nadadores, no podía hacer nada, ¿por qué?, porque él no era Dios, porque aunque rezara mil y un veces no lograría nada. Allá arriba no había nadie que escuchará sus plegarias, nadie que agachará un poco los ojos y viera el gran chico que se despedía de la vida demasiado pronto. Gabriel deseaba estar allí, tener unas lustrosas alas, las llaves del cielo y el valor de ir a gritarle al despiadado Dios que tentaba contra la vida del ser más inocente del mundo que tuviera piedad. Qué moviera su maldito trasero divino e hiciera _algo_. Gabriel inhaló despacio, llenando sus pulmones poco a poco, apretó sus manos y sonrió para tranquilizar un poco a su amigo, alzó su rostro.

Y lo vio, de pie junto a un árbol a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos dos: alto, delgado, cabello largo rozando sus hombros, hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, una espalda tan hacha que parecía no tener fin nunca, un par de piernas perfectas y unos musculosos brazos que provocaban la ardiente necesidad de ser tomado por ellos para toda la eternidad. Maldita sea, incluso sus ojos eran de un tono perfecto de verde, Gabriel maldijo el no poder verlo mejor. Estaba seguro que incluso su voz sería perfecta; sexy, grave y profunda. De esas que lograban calarte hasta los huesos y tocarte el alma con los dedos.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Hola? –murmuró Castiel ladeando un poco su rostro a la izquierda. De pronto Gabriel parecía congelado, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillantes, Castiel no pudo evitar compararlo con un cachorro hambriento, podía notar como hasta sus pupilas se dilataban deseosas-. ¿Qué miras? ¿Hay alguien detrás de mí? ¡Gabriel!

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Gabriel parpadeando, volviendo a la realidad, le tomo algunos segundos descubrir donde estaba y con quién, sus mejillas pronto se ruborizaron y quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, ¿cuánto tiempo habría visto al hombre más perfecto de toda la creación? ¿Él se habría dado cuenta? ¿Estaba salivando ahora mismo? Sentía la barbilla algo húmeda-. Mierda… -sí lo estaba haciendo, levanto su antebrazo y limpio lo más discreto que pudo su boca.

Esos ojos, esas pupilas almendradas lo deslumbraron por algunos segundos. Nunca había visto algo igual en su vida, esos ojos eran únicos, perfecto, hermosos. Tosió disimuladamente y volvió su rostro al lugar donde estaba aquel chico con trasero perfecto y sonrisa increíble… Nada, parpadeo, no había nada. Ya no estaba, desapareció.

-¿Dónde está? –Peguntó en voz alta sin pretenderlo.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Castiel.

-¡El chico! ¡Ese hombre! ¿Cómo no pudiste ver ese trasero, Castiel? ¿Dónde está? ¡Maldita sea! –Exasperado comenzó a gritar Gabriel, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban junto a ellos. Pronto su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo y su voz se escucho más aguda, desesperada.

-¡Baja la voz! No sé de quién hablas, allá no había nadie, Gabe, nadie.

-¿No había nadie, dónde? –Preguntó Dean a espaldas de Castiel. El moreno no pudo evitar dar un discreto salto de sorpresa, provocando una socarrona sonrisa en los labios del Elementista.

-¡Allá, junto a ese roble enorme! ¡Ese de ojos avellana, de camisa a cuadros y cabello largo! ¡Parecía medir lo mismo que el maldito árbol! ¡Debiste verlo! ¡Ah! –Un grito de desesperación y después nada, Gabriel dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y comenzó a caminar a una de las cafeterías del campus furioso, sus pasos resonaban en los oídos de Castiel y la vergüenza le subía al rosto.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios temblando aguardaban a que Dean se colocara junto a él para comenzar a hablar.

-Lo siento –se disculpo tan pronto sintió al hombre a su lado-. No sé que le ha pasado.

-Tranquilo, quizás solo está molesto. El cambio de clima provoca eso en algunas personas, creo haberlo leído por algún lado –comentó amablemente el rubio.

-Creo que en realidad se está volviendo loco, pero culpar al clima le ahorrara un viaje al loquero, así que supongo que está bien –respondió Castiel sonriendo. Tener a Dean cerca le relajaba un poco, aunque no iba a comentarlo nunca.

-A mí también me agradas, Cas –dijo Dean riendo en voz baja. Los colores de nuevo subieron al rostro de Castiel y sus piernas siguieron el mismo camino que las de Gabriel. Olvidaba que Dean parecía ser capaz de leer su mente.

Mierda.

Dean lo siguió aún sonriendo, un par de pasos más atrás, por un segundo su rostro se oscureció al momento que diviso al amigo de Castiel más adelante esperándolos en la puerta del lugar. Ese chico vio a Sam, cosa imposible. Sólo había ciertas personas en el mundo capaces de percibir la presencia de un elementista cuando éste no quería ser visto por nadie, y la mayoría de esas ciertas personas resultaban ser los mismos que deseaban sus cabezas como premio. Un sabor amargo se apodero de su garganta en un parpadeo.

Debía de ir con más cuidado o tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

-¡Vamos, Cassie, Dean, quiero probar ese cappuccino especial!

Gabriel agito su mano para llamar la atención de ambos, dejando pasar la oscuridad que de momentos adornaba el rostro de Dean.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo conmigo que yo también muero por saber qué más pasará con todo ellos.

¿REVIWES?


	4. Pasta y albóndigas

Aquí especificaré un poco mejor las edades de mis chicos:

Dean tiene veinticinco, Castiel diecinueve, Gabriel veintitrés, Balthazar treinta y dos, Benny treinta y cuatro, Anna dieciocho y Sam veinte. También aclaro la sexualidad de Cas, aunque no sé si he sido lo suficientemente clara, cualquier duda haganmela saber.

* * *

— No, Dean, es en serio, te he dicho que no —la voz seria y molesta de Castiel resonó por el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía desde que comenzó la universidad.

Dean detrás de él farfullaba algunas malas palabras y pateaba el suelo molesto. Un breve bufido digno de un niño berrinchudo, pensó Castiel antes de girar a la izquierda para llegar a su hogar.

La discusión, aunque no sabía si debía llamarla de esa forma ya que una discusión consistía en dos partes dando argumentos sensatos y concretos sobre el tema, estando o no a favor de él y lo que ahora hacía con Dean más parecía una madre castigando a su hijo pequeño por entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina y llevarse todas las galletas para, por supuesto, devorarlas ese mismo día, era culpa de un inocente comentario que su mejor amigo hizo mientras bebían café en la cafetería del campus. Dean le recordaba un poco a Gabriel cuando eran niños, su amigo siempre hacía lo que quería cuando quería y con quién quería, arrastrándolo a él siempre a toda aventura a la que quisiera adentrarse ese día. Ambos parecían tener un contenedor de energía inagotable, para tortura del pobre Castiel, y tampoco parecían tener un botón de _apagado_ en ningún lado que pudiera ayudar a salvar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Con Gabriel había obtenido gracias a su sed de exploración y travesuras un sinfín de regaños, castigos y muchos moretones en todos lados; una vez tuvo uno con forma de Texas en la costilla derecha y otro con forma de páncreas en la rodilla izquierda; y una sola cicatriz en su pómulo derecho, muy fina y blanca gracias a su tono de piel algo pálido.

Aún recordaba ese incidente, la raíz de aquella marca fue una simple caída de un árbol, al menos unos dos metros del suelo, no había sido nada realmente, estaban jugando en el parque, en invierno, todo cubierto de nieve y él llevaba unas diez capaz de ropa. El golpe no le había dolido en lo absoluto, no como todos pensaron al verlo contener las lágrimas con todo el valor que un niño de nueve años podía tener. Lo que termino por derrumbar toda su fuerza de voluntad y echar a la basura ese mantra de _no llores, no puedes llorar, no llores_ que se repetía constantemente fue ver a su hermano mayor llegar asustado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No lo regaño, no le grito ni le riño nada cuando lo vio en el suelo siendo consolado por un tembloroso Gabriel y una asustada Anna, tampoco dijo nada cuando llego la señora Speight para ayudarlos. Aún recordaba el miedo en los ojos de Balthazar al verlo derrumbado en el suelo lloriqueando como un mocoso, y lo entendió después, comprendió porque su hermano no dejo de abrazarlo mientras iban al hospital por algunas puntadas, comprendió porque Balthazar no se alejó de él durante un mes aunque estuviera jugando en la sala de la casa de su tutora (su tía Naomi, una de las hermanas mayores de su madre) o fuera al parque con Gabriel y Anna, comprendió entonces que su hermano estaba asustado, qué tenía mucho miedo de perder a la única persona que le quedaba.

Después de entender eso no pudo contener el llanto, él también tenía miedo de perder a su hermano, temía despertar algún día y no volvera a verlo. Balthazar nunca se lo dijo, no importó cuantas veces Castiel insistió para que se lo dijera o cuantas horas pasará revoloteando a su alrededor rogando para que le respondiera, pero lo había visto, cuando regresaron a casa y después de que la tía Naomi los llenara de besos y regaños acompañados de palabras cariñosas y abrazos asfixiantes; vio esa mirada en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor. Una mirada que le dolió mucho más que el golpe o las puntadas en su mejilla, vio el miedo en sus pupilas y la agonía marcando las arrugas tempranas en torno a sus ojos. Nunca lo vio de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando su madre los había dejado y tuvieron que recurrir a la casa de la tía Naomi para no quedarse en la calle como los huérfanos de las películas antiguas. Jamás volvió a ver esa mirada en sus ojos desde entonces y jamás volvió a preguntarle por qué no quiso contarle lo mal que la estaba pasando. No insistió porque Castiel lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien como que la raíz del número cuatro era el dos: Balthazar temía perderlo. Y no era porque le diera miedo quedarse solo o sin su bicho personal –como solía llamarlo de pequeño-, no era por eso, ni tampoco porque no deseara ser la única víctima de los abrazos mortales de la tía. Castiel siempre supo que Balthazar era el mejor hermano del mundo, desde entonces ya lo sabía y ahora estaba mucho más seguro de ello. Porque su hermano mayor siempre estaba para cuidarlo, para recordarle que no estaba solo y que siempre iba a tenerlo a su lado. Qué siempre serían ellos dos contra el mundo.

Castiel rió un momento antes de decidirse a girar el picaporte de la puerta, pensar en sus seres queridos siempre desprendía risas risueñas o agradables sentimientos dentro suyo, pensar en sus sonrisas cuando lo veían triunfar o sus palabras de consuelo cuando necesitaba un hombro donde llorar lograban reconfortarlo en todo momento. Gracias a ellos no le temía a nada, ni a su enfermedad o al dolor en su corazón, a nada, sabía que si perdía podría irse en paz, seguro de que logró conocer a las mejores personas que podrían existir en el mundo. Qué habría hecho grandes amigos.

— Vamos, Castiel, ¿sabes lo aburrido que es estar casi treinta años escondiéndote? Es agotador y una pésima manera de conocer gente interesante —insistió Dean algo incómodo por los pensamientos que percibía de Castiel. Eran demasiado íntimos para su gusto.

Castiel pestañó, confundido sobre donde estaba y con quién hablaba, despertó de su ensoñación con una violenta sacudida de la realidad y de los reclamos del Elementista. Bufó, girando de una vez la perilla para entrar a su casa. Dean lo siguió, por supuesto, llevaba todo el día suplantando el lugar que le correspondía a su sombra, tuvo que reprenderlo cuando decidió seguirlo al baño de hombres. Bien, no eran mujeres, pero tampoco era cómodo orinar con un hombre detrás de ti que no deja de verte ni un segundo. Por un momento llego a pensar que Dean se burlaría de él o algo así por ser tan reservado con sus cosas, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió de ahí con una silenciosa disculpa. Gracias a Dios, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante una burla suya, puede que estuviera un poco acostumbrado a ellas, solían llamarlo afeminado todo el tiempo, no obstante, eso significaba que le gustará.

— ¿Treinta años? —repitió Castiel entrando a la cocina, deteniéndose un segundo para observar la marca en el techo blanco, la repaso vagamente con sus ojos y después continuó su camino a la nevera, moría de hambre.

— Casi, tengo veinticinco —respondió Dean dándole un poco de espacio a Castiel. Quizás si se portaba bien Castiel le haría la cena.

—… pensé, bueno, según he leído ustedes son seres eternos, pensé que llevaban siglos sobre la tierra y no solamente tres décadas —comentó Castiel parándose un momento para observar a Dean de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, frunció sus labios y se encamino al mini comedor dentro de la cocina, sacó una silla y con un movimiento de su cabeza le pidió al Elementista que tomará asiento, Dean no tardo en entender el mensaje y con un par de zancadas llego hasta ella para dejarse caer con un ruido seco.

— El dato no está tan equivocado. Los primero llegaron a vivir siglos y siglos, ya estaban aquí cuando la creación vio la luz y los humanos llegaron a ponerse de pie. Lo que sucede es que, como en todos los casos, la herencia se va ensuciando y el gen se modifica hasta ser adaptable.

Castiel asintió y murmuro una respuesta para darle a entender a Dean que lo escuchaba, no noto la incomodidad en el rostro de Dean cuando continuó hablando y la impaciencia con la que se movía su pie bajo la mesa. Castiel saco algunas cosas del refrigerador: carne molida, verduras, queso; y luego de una de las repisas arriba de la estufa tomó un lata de salsa de tomate, pasta seca, especias, un bol de plástico y dos sartenes, uno más hondo que el otro, Dean lo observo todo sin moverse, Castiel en ningún momento dio la impresión de necesitar ayuda y él temía ofenderlo si se mentía en sus asuntos. Era un chico con un carácter muy fuerte y firme, igual a líderes y reyes del mundo, su padre le contó alguna vez de un emperador, no recordaba el nombre o de donde estaba su _reino_, lo que sí recordaba era la forma que tenía su padre de narrar su historia, como si él mismo hubiera estado allí, lo que quizás fuera cierto, sabía que su padre era un hombre muy viejo y sabio, aunque ahora pasará sus días en algún lugar de las Vegas disfrutando su vejez como cualquier anciano con crisis de mediana edad lo haría; con mujeres. Muchas, tantas como quisiera.

Pensó en su madre, hace años que no la veía o escuchaba alguna noticia de ella. Un sentimiento doloroso se apodero de su garganta; no sabía nada de ella desde que se fue de casa hace nueve años por consejo de su padre. Sabía cuánto la extrañaba Sammy, podía verlo en sus ojos sin que él le dijera una palabra, pero no podía hacer nada. Su padre se lo dijo cuando tomo la decisión de irse.

_No puedes estar con ella sin sentir que cada momento está el peligro por tu culpa_.

Estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba el dolor de haber dejado a su madre. Al menos estaba con un buen hombre que la cuidaba, y no, no era su padre, sino otro hombre que la amaba y nunca iba a dejarla. Eso lo hacía feliz, su madre merecía vivir tranquila aunque no fuera con ellos dos a su lado. Quizás, ¿por qué no?, podría ir a verla después, cuando estuviera seguro que ya no era un punto en el radar de los Depredadores podría visitarla y contarle todo. Por qué se había ido y dónde estaba ahora, qué Sammy estaba bien y qué él encontró a un buen amigo y un lugar respetable donde quedarse.

A veces una mentira era mejor que la verdad.

Castiel rebano algunas verduras y las lanzó dentro del bol con la carne ya condimentada, enrolló las mangas de su camiseta y después metió sus manos dentro del recipiente; le apetencia un poco de pasta con albóndigas y mucha salsa de tomate. Su estómago rugió bajito, seguramente sólo él lo escuchó, declarando sin palabras que estaba de acuerdo con ese menú y que quería probarlo ya. Comenzó a mezclar todo con sus manos, le gustaba hacerlo de esa forma, así podía darse cuenta y los trozos de zanahoria eran demasiado grandes o los de apio muy pequeños. Le gustaba cocinas con ayuda de sus manos en todo momento, así sentía que realmente hacía la comida y ni sólo la calentaba y servía jactándose de un logro que no era suyo. Continuó con su tarea, aplastando, ablandando y dándole forma a cada trozo de carne entre sus manos. Anna siempre decía que si su estudio de fotografía quebraba siempre podía convertirse en el chef de alguna cafetería. Ella y Gabriel adoraban cuando Castiel les preparaba su flan especial de vainilla y caramelo.

— ¿Se modifica el gen? —repitió Castiel sin apartar sus ojos del bol, demasiado atento a los movimientos de sus manos.

— ¿Uh? Ah, sí, eso. Ahora con suerte un Elementista común puede sobrevivir más de ciento setenta años, nunca he conocido a nadie de esa edad, ni tampoco a otro como yo, sólo a Sam, pero él es más joven que yo —dijo Dean, por un segundo pensó que se pasarían el resto de la noche callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Ciento setenta años? Eso es mucho de cualquier manera, no es un siglo, pero son más de diez décadas —respondió Castiel sacando las manos del recipiente para limpiarla y encender la estufa, coloco ambos sartenes, uno con una cantidad generosa de aceite y el otro lleno de agua, se agacho un poco para poder ver la flama y de esa forma colocarla a un grado apropiado.

Las llamas parecían inquietas cuando las vio, una fuerza invisible tiraba de ellas hacía el exterior y comenzaban a moverse frenéticas. Tuvo que disminuir considerablemente la flama para poder controlarlas, ¿qué rayos pasaba? Tal vez fuera una fuga de gas o algo parecido, debería llamar a su casero para informarle lo que pasaba, aunque dudaba que le hiciera gracia ver a su invitado metido dentro de su cocina toda la noche. No, no era buena idea, sería capaz de duplicarle la renta si veía a alguien más allí dentro, y ni que decir sobre la marca en el techo de la habitación.

— ¿No hueles algo extraño? —preguntó Castiel sin apartar los ojos del fuego.

— Para nada, quizás solo el olor de esa carne, huele delicioso.

— Gracias, pero no hablo de eso, puede que tenga una fuga de gas aquí dentro —dijo Castiel cruzándose de brazos, unos segundos después el fuego de la estufa creció una vez más y las llamas, de un color azul intenso, volvieron a inquietarse ante sus ojos.

— Sé lo que sucede —comentó Dean, justo ahora Castiel se daba cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba a su lado mirando las llamas con él, el dueño del lugar espero una respuesta sin moverse.

Dean exclamo algo como un _observa_ entre dientes y alzo su mano sobre las llamas, Castiel vio como estas danzaban peligrosamente cerca de su piel y reprimió las ganas que tenía de alejar su mano de ahí por miedo a que saliera herido. Balthazar siempre le comentaba lo paranoico que era, pero nunca le hacía caso, hasta ahora que se daba cuenta del nerviosismo que le causaba ver a Dean lastimarse.

El Elementista miro a Castiel y adivinó lo que pensaba, así que movió su mano a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, maravillando al joven a su lado por la forma sumisa con la que las llamas seguía el movimiento de su mano. Castiel parpadeó, no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo: Dean alzó un poco más su mano y la flama creció más y más y después torció su muñeca hacía la derecha y el fuego siguió la dirección que los dedos de Dean trazaban.

— Impresionante —declaró Castiel sin apartar sus ojos del fuego, sentía como el calor le quemaba la piel del rostro y los antebrazos descubiertos, y no le importo en lo absoluto. Estaba demasiado asombrado como para apartar su mirada.

— Ese es el efecto que buscaba —respondió Dean alejando su mano y su cuerpo de ahí, la llama enseguida disminuyo, aunque aún seguían el movimiento del cuerpo de Dean.

— ¿Eres como un imán o algo así? —dijo Castiel con un tono más escéptico del que esperaba.

— Más o menos. El fuego atrae el fuego, el agua atrae el agua, la tierra, tierra y el viento, viento. Es algo natural —contestó Dean regresando a su lugar, no sin antes olfatear una vez más la comida, su nariz se frunció levemente y una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios, a Castiel eso le recordó al cachorrito que Balthazar tuvo alguna vez y que siempre se la pasaba devorando sus dulces, sin importar donde Castiel los escondiera, el pequeño Sebastián siempre los encontraba.

— ¿Van a seguir haciendo eso? —preguntó Castiel señalando con sus ojos los traslucidos y diminutos brazos del fuego que se hondeaban en dirección a Dean demasiado inquietas, demasiado insistentes.

— El fuego es como las mujeres: si les gusto simplemente no pueden quedarse quietas —declaró Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso ha sonado horrible —acusó Castiel molesto por la comparación.

— ¡Es la verdad! Tú debes entenderme, las mujeres son por de más insistentes cuando algo les llama la atención. —Castiel no respondió y Dean tardo en razonar el por qué—. O quizás no lo entiendas porque las chicas no te van… perfecto, supongo que en cierto modo los hombres somos iguales.

La espalda de Castiel se tenso al oír ese comentario y sus hombros se endurecieron de pronto. Camino hasta el bol donde estaba la carne y hundió una vez más sus manos en el con algo de fuerza, la sartén ya se calentaba en la estufa sin inconvenientes, al fin logró mantener quietas las llamas.

— Yo no soy gay, Dean —dijo con firmeza Castiel.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Dean genuinamente sorprendido—. Está bien, Gabriel comentó varias veces que jamás habías salido con una chica, yo pensé, bueno, y luego tu expresión con mi comentario…

¿Realmente todo el mundo pensaría lo mismo que Dean cuando lo veían por la calle?

— El hecho de que no me revuelque con cualquiera como tú no significa que sea gay —se defendió Castiel.

— Eso ha sido cruel —lo reprendió Dean con el ceño fruncido.

— Tú has comenzado —se defendió una vez más Castiel moldeando con sus manos las albóndigas que colocaría en la sartén con aceite. Eso le recordaba: se limpió una vez más las manos y camino a la estufa otra vez, miro la sartén que estaba llena de agua comenzar a burbujear y después vació la pasta dentro de ella, esparció la pasta por todo el recipiente y después se alejo para comenzar a hacer las albóndigas.

— ¿Por qué no sales con ninguna entonces? —Preguntó Dean, la curiosidad empezaba a pincharle la lengua.

— Porque no quiero, ¿de acuerdo?, no veo por qué debería tener una relación con alguien ahora —respondió Castiel.

— Tal vez no una relación, sino algo más ligero que eso, ¿por qué no has intentado algo con alguna chica? —cuestionó de nuevo Dean.

Castiel se detuvo a meditar su respuesta, un poco más calmado ahora que la carne magullada entre sus manos recibía su molestia inocentemente. Sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si debía contestar o no lo que él pensaba. Sabía que muchas personas pensaban distinto y que la mayoría de ellas eran bastante tercas a la hora de cambiar de opinión, y tenían derecho, el libre albedrio así lo decía. Mordió su lengua y moldeo una albóndiga más antes de responder.

— Porque aún no he conocido a la persona.

— ¿Buscas una persona? ¿Una chica o un chico? Acabas de decirme que no te gustan los chicos —dijo Dean sin entender nada.

— No me gustan, lo que pienso es que cuando encuentre a esa persona lo que menos me va a importar es si es hombre o mujer —corrigió Castiel.

— No comprendo, ¿tú bateas hacia ambos lados? —lo cuestionó Dean, Castiel no pudo evitar reír por la ridícula metáfora que había elegido para darse a entender Dean.

— No, lo que quiero decir es que si esa persona es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, no me va a importar que genero tenga —reiteró Castiel con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, miro las albóndigas apiladas dentro del recipiente y se encamino una vez más a la estufa para comenzar a cocinarlas, dejo caer un par de ellas y se mantuvo alejado para que el aceite no lastimara su piel.

— Seguramente tu trasero no pensará igual cuando esa persona adentre todo su amor por ti en él —murmuró Dean escéptico. Sabía que todos tenías sus gustos y que él no era nadie para juzgarlos, pero no entendía como una persona que se decía heterosexual podía enamorarse de un hombre por el simple motivo de creerlo su _otra mitad_.

— Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara. —Castiel le dio un vistazo a la pasta y el agua burbujeante y después regreso con las albóndigas, le gustaba esa sartén porque las cosas no tardaban en cocinarse casi nada. Saco las albóndigas que ya estaban listas para adentrar cuatro más.

— No parecer del tipo dominante, incluso junto a una mujer —bromeó Dean sonriendo travieso sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de Castiel. Nunca cocinaba y apenas y podía hacerlo cuando se fue de casa con Sam, pero siempre le había gustado observar a su madre preparar la comida para su hermano y él.

— Yo no voy a decir que pareces exactamente con esos pantalones ajustados, así que mejor guarda silencio —contestó Castiel haciendo sonreír al rubio con gracia. Hace mucho que no se divertía así, con una simple charla entre amigos.

_Dos amigos_, ¿Castiel era algo así como su amigo, verdad? De joven no tuvo demasiados y de niño siempre se dedico a cuidar de su hermano, sin un padre en su familia el rol de hombre de la casa acabo sobre sus hombros y asumió que debía proteger a su madre y su hermano de toda amenaza. Aunque la mayor amenaza para su madre fuera un pretendiente feo y para su hermano el rottweiler del anciano que vivía frente a su casa. Él siempre estaba para proteger a su familia, pudiera o no hacerlo. Estando o no allí para hacerlo.

La ausencia de su hermano menor le causo un mal estar en el estómago. Le hacía falta saber que su hermano menor estaba bien y que podía protegerlo, se reprendió silenciosamente por ello, sabía bien que lo mejor ahora era no permanecer juntos, era más fácil que un Depredador los notara si estaban juntos. Eran los últimos dos Elementistas que quedaban, según le conto su padre la última vez que se vieron antes de que se fuera a las Vegas. Y si no quería terminar siendo vendido por pieza a algún excéntrico millonario era mejor que se mantuviera con bajo perfil y sin llamar la atención de nadie. Dean supo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que siquiera su padre le comentara que estaban en peligro: tenía que proteger a Sammy. Y lo hizo, dándole dinero y un lugar donde quedarse para que él pudiera alejarse lo suficiente. Le mataba no saber nada de Sam y aunque lo hubiera visto algunos minutos ese mismo día, el malestar de no saber donde estaba ahora mismo lo torturaba.

Y estaba ese detalle del amigo de Castiel. Se supone que los humanos no podían verlos si ellos no deseaban ser vistos, algo así como un campo de fuerza que usaba su instinto para protegerlos de las posibles amenazas. Como los camaleones se confundían con el entorno, ellos hacían lo mismo. Aún no entendía cómo es que Gabriel pudo ver a su hermano, básicamente los únicos que traspasaban esa barrera eran enemigos, o personas especiales. Muy especiales que tenían conexión con los de su especie. Aunque lo dudaba, esas personas habían muerto con el resto de sus iguales hace mucho tiempo. De esa forma solo quedaba la primera opción, y era la que lo ponía más nervioso. ¿Sabría Castiel el riesgo que corría siendo amigo de alguien así? No, seguramente no. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, ni tampoco a poner en peligro a su hermano o al muchacho que ahora vertía la salsa de tomate dentro de la sartén de las albóndigas y le ofrecía casi por voluntad propia un lugar donde esconderse. Lo vio rayar un poco de queso encima y le recordó al espagueti que Sam solía prepararle cuando aprendió a encender la estufa porque insistían en decir que él jamás hacía lo que le gustaba.

¿Tendría que advertirle a su hermano de Gabriel? ¿Debería encargarse él mismo de esa amenaza? Tal vez…

— ¿Mañana iremos a la fiesta que dijo Gabriel, no es así? De Halloween, recuerdo que la mencionó antes de responder su teléfono e irse con Anna. —Recordaba vagamente a la joven pelirroja. Bastante bonita y con un cuerpo increíble, además de unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa perfecta que convencería al papa de dejar Roma.

— Sí, pero no me apetece ir, así que lo llamaré más tarde para decirle que no…

— Podemos ir, yo quiero ir, y le dije a Gabriel que iríamos cuando fuiste por tu café, Anna dijo que tenías que ir, no me dijo por qué, sólo menciono algunos nombres de chicas —mintió Dean con un insistente tono de voz.

— Odio esas cosas —respondió Castiel.

— Nos vamos a divertir, quizás conozcas una linda chica, quién sabe, tal vez Cupido te sonría esa noche.

— Dean.

— Sólo quiero que vivas un poco, que te diviertas, eres muy joven como para pasarte un sábado por la noche aquí mirando películas de ese idiota de Hugh Grant o Jennifer Aniston —insistió Dean.

— Voy a pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Castiel soltando un suspiro; adiós a su fin de semana de paz.

Dean sonrió. Así podría observar mejor al tal Gabriel sin que nadie sospechara nada. Y si las cosas se ponían feas… bueno, los accidentes siempre pasaban cuando el alcohol y la noche se involucraban.

— Ya está la cena —avisó Castiel limpiando una vez más sus manos.

Nadie iba a poner en peligro a su hermano menor o a su nuevo amigo. No tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Al fin y al cabo _no sería la primera vez_.

— Y lávate las manos, Dean —le advirtió Castiel con un odioso tono maternal, ese que había heredado de su madre.

* * *

Me alargue mucho de nuevo, lo siento, pero me ha quedado bien. ¿Quieren que Sam aparezca ya? ¿Quieren conocer a nuestro querido Balthazar? ¿Qué quieren que pase en la fiesta? Vamos, acepto todo tipo de comentario o propuesta.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, sé que dije que no haría más fics hasta enero, pero no pude resistirme, tenía muchas ansias de escribir lo que fuera, y como notaran por la extensión de éste, me he excedido mucho.**

**Motivación del fanfic: **por un mundo con más Benthazar.


End file.
